O Rastro do Dragão
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sasuke descobrisse que uma pessoa ainda esta viva? e que guarda um grande segredo, nunca antes revelado?O que ele faria se tivesse que agora proteger essa pessoa e amigos dela, junto com os seus? descubra lendo a fic,continua sinopse.
1. A descoberta para um novo recomeço

Oi pessoal, olha eu aqui com uma nova fic de Naruto. Esta fic estou fazendo com uma amiga, a Enila, agente faz na escola e eu digito e posto. Espero que vocês gostem, esta fic acho que será muito longa, ao contrario das minhas outras fics, mas a idéia esta boa. No mais, boa leitura.

**Sinopse: **O que aconteceria se Sasuke descobrisse que uma pessoa ainda esta viva... e que guarda um grande segredo, nunca antes revelado... O que ele faria se tivesse que agora proteger essa pessoa e amigos dela, junto com os seus... Se você quer descobrir quem é essa pessoa e o que irá acontecer com ela, então leia esta fic... Os casais serão variados, poderão opinar em alguns se quiserem, mas outros já estão definidos.

**Diclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, eu tinha os direitos autorais, mas o Orochimaru roubou eles porque eu não queria deixar o Sasuke ir com ele, então ele entregou ao Kishimoto-san que aceitou mandar o Sasuke ir com ele e separou o Sasuke do Naruto. Mas aviso os personagens Uchira-byoo Tsuki, Denki Nidi, Mayonaka Taiyoo e Yoru Kanzen fomos eu e minha amiga que criamos, qualquer pessoa que quiser usar peça permissão para mim que deixaremos sem o menor problema.

**Casais: **TaiyooxTsuki, os outros irei revelar aos poucos, pois ainda mal entraram na história, provavelmente no próximo capitulo revele pelo menos mais dois.

* * *

**O Rastro do Dragão**

**Capitulo 1 – A descoberta para um novo recomeço**

_Uma menina fugia desesperada de uma vila que a perseguia em fúria, seu clã muito famoso, foi posto em duas vilas, mas uma dessas é a que a pobre menina esta fugindo, nesta vila seu clã foi completamente extinto. A menina correu por a grande floresta que cercava aquela vila e finalmente pode descansar, pois ninguém agora a seguia mais._

_Em poucos dias, a garota de aproximadamente 8 anos chegou à vila de Konoha, ela foi bem aceita pelo Hokage e foi morar no seu clã, pois essa era a outra vila que o tinha, o clã Uchiha, esta continuou excluída pelo mesmo motivo que foi a causa da destruição do seu outro clã, pelo yokai que morava dentro desta. Ela foi morar com a família do garoto prodígio Itachi, este tinha um irmão caçula que era um ano mais velho que ela. O garotinho não sabia a verdade sobre sua distante prima, por isso ficou amigo dela, o único entre todo o clã. Este muitas vezes treinava com ela, mesmo ela não gostando muito, mas sendo uma Uchiha, ela ao se esforçar ficou habilidosa, usando mesmo sem querer o poder das 8 caudas, e essa força muitas vezes fazia seu primo Sasuke se surpreender e se admirar com ela._

_Um mês antes de ela completar um ano na vila, ela decidiu fazer um treinamento que duraria um mês na floresta para controlar o yokai que havia dentro dela. Na verdade não disse para seu primo sua real verdade sobre o yokai, falou que só ia aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e então partiu._

_No dia em que ela voltou, viu seu clã destruído, todos mortos, ela pensou que tinha acontecido o mesmo que em sua antiga vila natal. Entrou onde ficava o clã e observou vários corpos sem vida e viu o corpo de seu único amigo, querido e estimado primo, chorou muito sobre ele, achou que estava morto e então pegou suas coisas e voltou a fugir como da ultima vez. Correu, por dias, descansando um pouco só ao final dos dias, no fim acabou encontrando uma vila, muito bonita, mas quando a jovem criança ia adentrar-se uma tontura ocorreu e desmaiou._

_Um garoto de no máximo dois anos mais velho que ela, cabelos dourados com mechas na frente ruivas e olhos verdes a encontrou, este era um garoto da vila que ela havia chegado, a Vila da Lua. Ele era o filho adotivo do rei e morava na grande mansão deste._

_Este moço a levou para sua moradia, cuidou dela até esta acordar, quando acordou, Tsuki contou sua historia para ele, Mayonaka Taiyoo, este disse que ia falar com o falar com o governante para ver se a adorável garota poderia morar lá._

_Taiyoo se apaixonou pela bela e doce menina de 9 anos que estava a sua frente, ele era poderoso, ajudava a todos, a maioria das meninas gostavam dele, afinal aquele rosto perfeito, aqueles globos oculares verdes irresistíveis, seu corpo já começando a se formar atlético, tudo nele o sincronizavam na perfeição, a força que ele possuía era mais voltada para o calor e o sol, por isso diziam que ele era a reencarnação do deus do sol, mandado em forma humana, mesmo com suas vastas qualidades, ele ainda não se deixava ficar metido, falava com todos._

_Uchiha-byoo Tsuki foi aceita naquela vila graças a Taiyoo, lá ela teve como nova amiga Nidi Yoru, uma garota bondosa que tinha a mesma idade que ela, era bastante quieta e solitária, foi à primeira amiga que ela fez naquela vila. Ela era filha da segunda esposa do governante, mas não era filha dele, ela chegou á mansão quando tinha 3 anos e seu pai tinha morrido um mês antes, sua mãe logo após a morte de seu pai se casou com o rei, que tinha perdido sua primeira esposa havia quatro anos com o nascimento do seu filho._

_Alem de Nidi, ela conheceu Kanzen, o filho do rei, bonito, inteligente, mas na sua vasta opinião Taiyoo era melhor. Kanzen logo que viu Tsuki se interessou por ela, mas como sempre acontecia, Taiyoo passou a sua frente e possuiu seu coração, até tentou se aproximar dela, mas sempre fora impedido pelo sol._

_Anos se passaram, três anos depois da chegada da menina, a mão de Nidi faleceu como o rei não a considerava como filha, fez ela se tornar uma criada em sua mansão, o que não agradou muito Taiyoo e Kanzen, mas esses não se opuseram contra essa decisão, pois agora teria cada um, um quarto para si próprio, isso também porque a menina disse que estava tudo bem, que não queria ser um incomodo para ninguém, apesar de sofrer diversas humilhações constantes pelo seu padrasto por isso._

* * *

Dois anos depois da morte da mãe de Nidi, Kanzen anunciou que queria se casa com Tsuki, seu pai aceitou, mas a menina não, pois amava Taiyoo, então como sabia que ia ser obrigada a se casar contra a vontade, ela revolveu fugir mais uma vez, só que seu amado não poderia a seguir, pois ele estava em uma missão fora da vila que duraria dois meses, na verdade foi por esse motivo da decisão tão rápida do noivo. Tsuki resolveu seguir sozinha, mas Nidi com medo que algo acontecesse com sua amiga que ela considerava como irmã, resolveu fugir com ela, já que durante as noites ela havia treinado em segredo, mesmo ficando muitas vezes fraca a ponto de desmaiar no dia seguinte, ela treinava e ficou forte. 

Tsuki e Nidi fugiram só que havia um grupo de perseguição atrás das suas, elas correram por dias, até que não agüentaram mais e então tiveram que se separar.

Tsuki foi indo na direção contra o rio, mas acabou sendo encontrada e sem querer acabou usando o poder da Hachibi, acabou com os seus adversários, conseguiu correr mais um pouco, mas como havia usado a maior parte do seu chakra acabou perdendo suas forças e caiu inconsciente.

O loiro estava andando na floresta quando algo no seu corpo começa a queimar por dentro, a força da Kyuubi o indicava um caminho e este mesmo sem querer o seguiu, viu um rastro de um dragão e o seguiu chegando assim onde uma bela jovem de aproximadamente 14 anos se encontrava desacordada.

Nidi foi a caminho do rio, mas estava muito cansada para lutar, ela acabou achando um pequeno acampamento na sua frete e não teve escolha se não pedir ajuda, pois ainda estavam a perseguindo:

- Onegai¹, onegai, me ajude, onegai – gritava quase caindo, quando ia cair, um homem de cabelos pratas com uma máscara escondendo seu rosto e bandana encobrindo um dos olhos a pegou e levou para perto dos outros dois jovens.

- Tudo bem com você? – pergunta a garota de cabelo cor de rosa para a mocinha que chegava aos braços de seu sensei.

- Estou cansada, estão me perseguindo, eu imploro me ajudem onegai, eu só quero ajudar a proteger a... a... a... – ela desmaia de repente vários ninjas da lua chegam.

- Entreguem a menina e não irá acontecer nada com vocês – diz um deles.

-E se não quisermos? – diz o moreno finalmente se pronunciando.

-Vamos tirá-la de vocês a força.

- O que vocês querem com ela? – pergunta o sensei.

- Não devíamos falar, mas essa maldita ajudou, ou melhor, fugiu com a amiga, para esta não se casar com o príncipe.

- Vocês iam casar à amiga dela a força – pergunta a rosada indignada.

- Sim, mas agora a entreguem.

- Não – diz o moreno.

- Então sofrerão as conseqüências.

Eles vão para o ataque, mas o moreno que havia negado o pedido deles com simples e rápidos golpes de taijutsu acaba com eles em fração de segundos. Até que então surge quarto do grupo com uma garota nos braços.

- Sasuke o que aconteceu aqui?

- Dobe², apareceu uma garota que estava sendo perseguida e a protegemos, a garota que esta nos braços do Kakashi-sensei – responde o jovem Uchiha apontando para o homem com a jovem nos braços – E quem é esta em seus braços?

- Ela... eu a encontrei na floresta, desacordada – responde Naruto.

- Pode ser que ela seja a pessoa que a menina antes de desmaiar falou que precisava proteger – diz Sakura.

- Talvez seja a garota que seria obrigada a se casar – completa o sensei – Bom, vamos levá-las para Konoha.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta o loirinho não entendendo nada da história.

- Nós te contamos no caminho Naruto-kun – responde o moreno um pouco impaciente ou talvez cansado afinal voltavam de uma missão raking-S.

- Ta bom – disse o loiro meio contrariado.

- Esperem, vou examiná-las para ver se estão bem – diz a jovem que era aprendiz de medica.

- Tudo bem – diz o sensei que deita com cuidado a jovem de longos cabelos escuros que estava em seu colo, sendo seguido pelo loiro que fazia o mesmo.

- Elas estão bem, só estão cansadas e com pouco chakra – diz a menina depois de examinar as duas amigas.

- Então vamos – diz Kakashi pegando uma delas no colo novamente.

- Quem levará a outra? – pergunta Sakura.

- Deixa que eu levo – diz o moreno com a impressão de já ter visto a jovem encontrada pelo loiro.

Assim os quatro partiram com as duas jovens que ainda guardavam muitas surpresas para eles, em especial para um certo Uchiha.

Esse é o começo de uma grande aventura, para não dizer de varias aventuras que estavam por vir, que acompanhavam agora as duas e os quatro que a acharam.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Dicionário **

**Onegai¹** – por favor.

**Dobe² **- significa idiota, e nessa fic é um jeito carinhoso do Sasuke chamar o Naruto.

* * *

_**Fichas de Personagens Novos**_

**/Uchiha-byoo Tsuki\**

**Significado do nome:** -byoo – segundo, Tsuki – Lua.

**Idade:** começo 8/9 anosatual 14

**Par:** Taiyoo Mayonaka

**Aniversario:** 28 de fevereiro

**Signo Ocidental:** Peixes

**Signo Oriental:** Dragão

**Cabelo:** Comprido com pontas onduladas, cor: azul marinho (cor do cabelo do Sasuke)

**Cor da íris:** Lilás

**Cor favorita:** Prata

**Comida favorita:** Sushi

**Comida que detesta:** Legumes

**Doce:** Lua de mel

**Esporte:** Nenhum

**Matéria favorita:** Ciências

**Matéria que detesta:** Japonês

**Clã:** Uchiha/Uchiha-byoo

**Família (viva):** Sasuke e Itachi (primos)

**Animal:** Todos, em especial os noturnos marinhos.

**Pedra: **Pedra da Lua

**Tipo Sanguíneo:** AB

**Altura:** 1,68(um pouco mais baixa que o sasuke)

**Peso:** 45 kg

**Metal: **Prata

**Planeta:** Lua

**Golpes: **Ainda serão definidos

**Yokai:** Hachibi possui 8 caudas; descrição: nome Hachimata, é um dragão.

**Melhores amigos:** Uchiha Sasuke e Denki Nidi.

**Invocação Animal:** Dragão.

**Descrição:** Doce e gentil, mesmo tendo passado por fatos traumatizantes permaneceu pura e 'feliz', sempre ajudando os outros, por mais que eles se afastassem. Seu primeiro amigo foi seu primo Sasuke, depois de o ver morto, se tornou fria, mas ao conhecer sua amiga Nidi e ao se apaixonar por Taiyoo, voltou então a aquecer seu coração. Ela é muito parecida como a lua, o yokai que foi selado dentro de seu corpo é um dragão lunar, ainda não se sabe como e porque este foi selado dentro da jovem. Viveu sua infância na sua vila natal, mas dominados pelo medo a vila destruiu seu clã, só deixando ela viva, então a menina foi buscar abrigo em Konoha, onde ficava o clã principal, mas um ano depois seu clã foi destruído pelo seu primo e esta fugiu novamente, arrumando um lugar para ficar, anos mais tarde por um motivo em especial volta a fugir e acaba indo de novo para Konoha. Nesta ida, ela começa a nova aventura que definirá sua vida.

**\Denki/Yoru Nidi/**

**Significado do nome**: Nidi – arco-íris, Denki - Luz

**Idade**: começo 9 anosatual 14

**Par:** Não se sabe ainda.

**Aniversario: **30 de julho

**Signo Ocidental:** Leão

**Signo Oriental:** Dragão

**Cabelo:** Longo e liso com franjas (mechas); **cor:** preto com a franja rosa.

**Cor da íris:** Rosa intenso.

**Cor favorita: **Rosa

**Comida favorita:** Yakissoba

**Comida que detesta:** Legumes

**Doce**: Chocolate

**Esporte:** Futebol

**Matéria favorita:** Matemática

**Matéria que detesta:** Ciências

**Clã:** 1º Denki, depois do casamento da sua mãe Yoru, mas novamente irá voltar a ser Denki.

**Família (viva):** no começo a mãe, depois desconhecida.

**Animal: **Leão, cachorro e águia.

**Pedra: **Diamante

**Tipo Sanguíneo: **O

**Altura:** 1,65(um pouco mais baixa que o naruto)

**Peso:** 43 kg

**Metal:** Ouro

**Planeta:** Sol

**Golpes:** Ainda serão definidos

**Melhores amigos**: Uchiha-byoo Tsuki e Mayonaka Taiyoo.

**Invocação Animal: **Águia

**Descrição:** Quieta, inteligente, persistente, faz tudo pelos amigos, sincera, corajosa quando preciso, cresceu solitária mesmo tendo Kanzen e Taiyoo por perto eles nem ligavam tanto para ela, até que seu irmão de criação (Taiyoo) encontrou Tsuki na entrada da vila, elas se tornaram amigas rapidamente, como irmãs. Ela sempre ajudará Tsuki e Taiyoo no seu romance, pois os ama muito e não os quer ver tristes. Esta apaixonada por uma pessoa, que ela julga ser proibida esta paixão, por isso sofre muito, apesar de saber que a pessoa gostada, na verdade gosta da sua melhor amiga Tsuki. Nidi mesmo sabendo do yokai dentro de Tsuki, não se afastou dela, ao contrario se aproximou para que ela não sofresse mais, ela é uma das poucas pessoas da vila que sabe essa informação, mas sempre permaneceu disposta a ajudar sua amiga mesmo muitas vezes por ajudá-la se colocar em uma cena de humilhação ou constrangedora para ela. Mesmo a tendo como melhor amiga, Nidi nunca falou muito sobre seus próprios sentimentos para amiga, na verdade ela era a mais misteriosa, porém indagava algo quando a outra perguntava que era porque ela não queria que a amiga tivesse mais problemas, que já bastava ela ser um fardo para amiga sem saber sobre a vida desta. Nessa história só Taiyoo conhece um pouco sobre a vida desta, pois ninguém consegue a fazer dizer.

**-Mayonaka Taiyoo-**

**Significado do nome**: Mayonaka – Meia-noite, Taiyoo - Sol

**Idade**: começo 11 anosatual 16

**Par:** Uhiha-byoo Tsuki.

**Aniversario: **14 de dezembro

**Signo Ocidental:** Sagitário

**Signo Oriental:** Tigre

**Cabelo:** estilo cabelo do sasuke só que um pouco mais comprido; **cor:** loiro com a franja ruiva.

**Cor da íris:** Quanto calmo verde cristalino, quando nervoso escuro como a mata.

**Cor favorita: **Dourado

**Comida favorita:** Lamen

**Comida que detesta:** Nenhuma

**Doce**: Doce de feijão

**Esporte:** Todos

**Matéria favorita:** Japonês

**Matéria que detesta:** Ciências

**Clã:** Mayonaka

**Família (viva):** Desconhecida

**Animal: **Felinos de todas as espécies.

**Pedra: **Pedra do Sol.

**Tipo Sanguíneo: **A

**Altura:** 1,72

**Peso:** 70 kg

**Metal:** Aço

**Planeta:** Sol

**Golpes:** Ainda serão definidos

**Melhores amigos**: Kanzen Yoru e Denki Nidi.

**Invocação Animal: **Tigre do fogo.

**Descrição: **Bondoso, ajuda e protege a todos, forte, inteligente, humilde, corajoso, apaixonado, é o que chamariam de personagem perfeito. Por estas qualidades ele foi adotado pelo governante após a morte de seus pais, pois seus pais eram os melhores amigos do rei. E esse foi um dos motivos pelo ódio de Kanzen por ele, já que como filho legítimo Kanzen seria o sucessor do trono, mas o escolhido foi Taiyoo que foi indicado para no futuro herdar este cargo. Perseguido por muitas meninas, ele apesar de tudo se apaixonou por Tsuki. Sempre tentou ser um bom irmão, quando Nidi chegou a mansão ele ficou amigo da menina, afinal seria sua irmã, mas na verdade ele não pode-se dizer que foi o irmão ideal, afinal ele dificilmente a defendia, o mesmo com Kanzen que na maioria das vezes brigavam. Ele é uma pessoa que pode se chamar prodígio, logo aos cinco anos aprendeu golpes que só se via na academia, por isso também foi indicado mesmo tendo 15 anos ao cargo de governante, pois sua força era mais forte que a do governante.

**.Yoru Kanzen.**

**Significado do nome**: Kanzen – Perfeito, Yoru - Noite

**Idade**: começo 10 anosatual 15

**Par:** Não se sabe ainda.

**Aniversario: **25 de outubro

**Signo Ocidental:** Escorpião

**Signo Oriental:** Coelho

**Cabelo:** Comprido e liso com mechas soltas na frente, estilo o neji, mas não prende o cabelo e deixa solto duas mechas; **cor:** negro como a noite e as mechas claras como o dia.

**Cor da íris:** Mel

**Cor favorita: **Preto

**Comida favorita:** Yakissoba

**Comida que detesta:** Lamen

**Doce**: bolos

**Esporte:** Todos

**Matéria favorita:** Ciências.

**Matéria que detesta:** Japonês

**Clã:** Yoru

**Família (viva):** Pai.

**Animal: **Feroz, o mais feroz possível que um animal pode ser.

**Pedra: **Lápis-lazuli.

**Tipo Sanguíneo: **B

**Altura:** 1,80

**Peso:** 43 kg

**Metal:** Prata

**Planeta:** Plutão

**Golpes:** Ainda serão definidos

**Melhores amigos**: Himitsu(segredo).

**Invocação Animal: **Escorpião das trevas.

**Descrição: **Egocêntrico, bonito, como o nome diz perfeito só em corpo, mas bem no fundo do seu coração mora alguém puro e bondoso, mas escondeu isso, pois por mais que ele tentasse mostrar seu esplendor, o esplendor de Taiyoo se mostrava mais, ele tentou por bastante tempo, mas ele sempre acabava encoberto nas sombras do sol, por isso resolveu seguir as trevas. Inteligente, no começo tentou ser amigo de Taiyoo, sempre revelava tudo a ele, mas ele sempre pegava todas as suas coisas, seus amores, mas o pior foi ter roubado Tsuki dele, quando isso o aconteceu então preferiu ser mais solitário. Então teve a idéia de fazer Tsuki se casar com ele, pediu ao seu pai enquanto Taiyoo estava em uma missão longa, mas a garota fugiu. Ele sempre destratou Nidi, por mais que ela sempre o defendesse, mas no outro caso, ele somente não conversava com ela, nunca expôs ela a nada, quando precisou muitas vezes quando eram crianças ele a defendeu.

* * *

**Oi?! Gostaram do começo da fic? A história foi escrita por mim Mandy e por minha amiga de escola e filha virtual Enila, a idéia começou com ela e eu desenvolvi e deu nisso que vocês leram.**

**Sasuke:** Eu acho que eu conheço a Tsuki, ela fez mais algum anime?

**Mandy:** Não baka, agente que inventou ela, portanto é NOSSA personagem.

**Sasuke:** Mas ela tem que ter aparecido.

**Mandy:** Sasuke já não basta a cobra ter roubado os direitos autorais do anime, agora você quer roubar os dos novos personagens.

**Naruto:** O teme não irá fazer isso.

**Mandy:** Que bom.

**Neji:** E quem serão os casais? Afinal vocês são revelaram um.

**Mandy:** Porque você sempre pergunta isso?

**Neji:** Porque sou curioso.

**Sasuke:** Eu também quero saber, fala.

**Mandy:** E estragar a surpresa?

**Sasuke:** Com que vou ficar?

**Mandy:** Como se você não soubesse, burro.

**Enila:** Não briga com ele.

**Mandy:** Ta bom, ta bom! Eu não brigo com ele.

**Sasuke:** Você vai responder ou não?

**Enila:** Mas isso nem eu deixo! Se quiser saber vai ter que esperar o próximo capitulo.

**Mandy:** Ta vendo. Por hoje é só, espero que mandem reviews, pode ser elogiando, criticando, nos matando, vale qualquer coisa! Mata ne (até mais)!

**Enila:** Já ne Pessoal...

* * *

**Capitulo postado dia 18/02/07.**

**Beijos**

**Mandy e Enila...**


	2. Milagre Acontece! Finalmente Reencontro?

Oi pessoal...

Venho hoje com mais um capitulo, me desculpe pelo atraso em postar, acho que não avisei, mas será postado um novo capitulo em quinze e quinze dias, se não houver um imprevisto, como o que houve semana passada, que vocês leram no fim do capitulo.

Sobre a parte dos casais, ficarão no final da fic desta vez, para vocês se deliciarem durante o capitulo, as explicações sobre eles também estarão no fim do capitulo.

**Diclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, eu tinha os direitos autorais, mas o Orochimaru os roubou porque eu não queria deixar o Sasuke ir com ele, então ele entregou ao Kishimoto-san que aceitou mandar o Sasuke ir com ele e separou o Sasuke do Naruto. Mas aviso os personagens Uchira-byoo Tsuki, Denki Nidi, Mayonaka Taiyoo e Yoru Kanzen fomos eu e minha amiga que criamos qualquer pessoa que quiser usar peça permissão para mim que deixaremos sem o menor problema.

Sobre hoje terá uma musica que também não me pertence, não sei quem compôs, mas é a Ana Carolina que canta, é a música É Isso Aí.

Sem mais delongas o novo capitulo da fic, antes uma explicação, o capitulo anterior foi meio como um prólogo.

* * *

**Cena do Ultimo Capítulo:**

Assim os quatro partiram com as duas jovens que ainda guardavam muitas surpresas para eles, em especial para um certo Uchiha.

Esse é o começo de uma grande aventura, para não dizer de varias aventuras que estavam por vir, que acompanhavam agora as duas e os quatro que a acharam.

**Capitulo 2 - O Milagre Acontece! O Tão Esperado Reencontro?**

No fim do terceiro dia, finalmente uma das duas garotas encontradas acorda, foi a que pediu ajuda aos três, a garota de cabelos negros e franja rosa, iria explicar o ocorrido e quem era as duas.

Sakura: Você esta se sentindo bem?

Nidi: Sim, **domo, **agora vocês devem estar querendo uma explicação, certo?

Sasuke: Sim e queremos saber quem é você e a outra que encontramos – afirma um pouco interessado.

Nidi: Vou explicar-lhes então – fala com calma.

Naruto: Que bom estou curioso.

Nidi: Primeiro deixe-me nos apresentar, meu nome é Yoru Denki Nidi, ou melhor, agora sou só Denki Nidi, nasci no país da Noite, na vila da lua, já a minha companheira se chama Uchiha-byoo– é interrompida.

Naruto: Uchiha? Esse não é o sobrenome do Sasuke, mas o clã não estava extinto? – Pergunta surpreso.

Sakura: **Baka,** a deixe terminar de falar.

Naruto: Mas... – visto que o próprio jovem Uchiha estava quieto, porem interessado no que a garota tinha a dizer – tudo bem continue.

Nidi: Ela é a Uchiha-byoo Tsuki – nesse instante Sasuke fica pálido, Naruto se preocupa um pouco, por isso abraça o moreno e esta continua a falar – ela não nasceu no país, apareceu lá fugida, há seis anos, foi criada lá, mas o príncipe que é meu meio irmão, não por sangue – o rosto dela fica triste neste instante – ele se apaixona por ela, porém o meu outro irmão adotivo, que mesmo não sendo de sangue é indicado a ser o próximo governante da Noite, ele e a Tsuki se amam, mas como o Kanzen (meu irmão) pediu ao governante para deixar-lhe casar com a Tsuki, seu pai aceitou só que o eu outro irmão Taiyoo estava em uma missão e ainda deve estar. Para ela não se casar, eu e ela fugimos da vila e fomos perseguidas e então encontramos vocês – termina então.

Naruto: Nossa! Que história – ele ainda com o Sasuke nos braços sussurra em seu ouvido – você está bem? Não é melhor você sair um pouco para se acalmar, sua pressão baixou muito, **Teme**! – fala acariciando o rosto do moreno.

Sasuke: Acho que você está certo, não estou me sentindo muito bem – diz no mesmo tom no ouvido do loiro, já se soltando.

Naruto: Eu te acompanho, vai que você fique pior – sussurra novamente enquanto o segura.

Sasuke: **Hai**.

Naruto: Meninas agente já volta, o teme não está muito bem – fala em tom alto o suficiente para as duas escutarem, assim vai se retirando do quarto acompanhado do Uchiha.

Sakura: Mas não é melhor eu te examinar Sasuke-kun – pergunta muito preocupada com ele.

Sasuke: Não, eu vou com o Naruto – fala frio como sempre, depois finalmente sai em seguida do outro.

Os dois saíram e foram da um passeio ao ar livre, em uma praça deserta, Sasuke se sentou na grama e Naruto buscou um suco para cada um e algo para comer, depois se juntou ao moreno.

Naruto: Toma – fala entregando uma latinha de suco para o outro e um saco de salgadinhos, se sentou bem pertinho dele – O que aconteceu lá dentro? – começa o assunto de um jeito preocupado porém carinhoso.

Sasuke: Naruto, sabe o sobrenome?

Naruto: Hai, mas ele tem além de Uchiha, o sufixo -byoo.

Sasuke: Vou te contar uma história. Quando o clã Uchiha surgiu, teve algumas pessoas que depois de um ano resolveram sair de Konoha e continuar o clã em outra vila. Essas pessoas continuaram o clã que passou a se chamar Uchiha-byoo, mas há sete anos este foi destruído, não se sabe a razão, mas houve apenas uma sobrevivente. Esta era um ano mais nova que eu, ela foi morar na minha casa e ficamos amigo, ela foi uma das únicas amigas que tive no clã. Ela resolveu fazer um treinamento na floresta um mês antes do Itachi exterminar o nosso clã, ela iria voltar neste dia, mas nunca voltou, procuraram na floresta do treinamento, só que nada foi encontrado, o rumor que ficou foi que ela também havia sido morta por Itachi e este destruiu seu corpo – termina com uma cara triste e deita a cabeça no colo do loiro.

Naruto: Meu deus! Mas ela pode ser então sua prima, certo?

Sasuke: Eu tenho quase certeza, pois é o mesmo nome, assim que eu a vi percebi algo familiar.

Naruto: Isso é ótimo, você já tem mais um parente **teme,** não está feliz? – pergunta com um sorriso no rosto acariciando o outro.

Sasuke: Não sei, alguma coisa não está bem comigo, sei lá, prefiro esperar para saber a verdadeira história, afinal isso seria um milagre – responde calorosamente, agora se levantando e abraçando o loirinho.

Naruto: Mas milagres podem acontecer – sussurra se deliciando com as caricias do jovem.

Sasuke: Quem sabe?! – fala abraçando mais forte o outro que estava em seus braços e fazendo carinho nele.

Enquanto isso na sala do hospital que os dois haviam saído antes, as meninas estavam conversando um pouco:

Sakura: Nidi, você sabe se a sua amiga é parente do Sasuke-kun – pergunta curiosa.

Nidi: Eu acredito que seja, mesmo sendo um possível milagre, pode ser um primo que ela me falou, pelo nome corresponde, mas não tenho certeza disso.

Sakura: Entendo.

Nidi: Mas como ela está?

Sakura: Pelo que a Hokage falou, ela deve acordar daqui três dias.

Nidi: Não, ela vai acordar agora, eu sei um jutsu que a irá fazer melhorar.

Sakura: Mas você acaba de acordar deve estar fraca.

Nidi: Não, eu conseguirei.

Sakura: Está bem.

As duas vão para o quarto ao lado onde estava à garota inconsciente. Nidi foi bem rápida em menos de dez minutos ela já tinha terminado e Tsuki aos poucos despertava e observava ao seu redor, claro que repara nas duas, em principal na sua amiga que não via desde elas se separarem na floresta quando as duas estavam sendo perseguidas.

Tsuki: Nidi você está bem?

Nidi: Sim amiga.

Tsuki: Que bom – agora ela observa melhor e vê novamente a moça de cabelos rosados, percebe algo familiar nela – Quem é você e onde agente está?

Nidi: Essa é a Sakura-san e estamos em Konoha.

Tsuki: Konoha?! – ela além de surpresa, agora mostrava uma expressão de tristeza no olhar.

Nidi: Sim.

Tsuki: Como chegamos aqui, eu lembro de ter lutado e derrotado os que me perseguiam, depois senti um chakra familiar, consegui correr mais um pouco e acabei perdendo a força enquanto estava pulando de uma arvore e desmaiei, só lembro de eu estar caindo.

Sakura: Um amigo nosso te encontrou e te salvou.

Tsuki: Quem?

Sakura: Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsuki: - "_eu me recordo do nome Uzumaki, ele ajudou meu clã uma vez e ficou famoso na minha vila natal, mas o nome dele acho que era Arashi, apesar de que também lembro de um garoto da mesma idade do Sasuke aqui na vila, aquele garoto loiro de olhos azuis que sempre andava sozinho, será que é ele?_" – Como ele é?

Sakura: É loiro de olhos azuis, de quase quinze anos, muito irritante.

Tsuki: Acho que é ele – pensa em voz alta, só que como se fosse chamá-lo, o próprio abre a porta do quarto.

Naruto: Você já acordou?

Sakura: Naruto!

Tsuki: Foi ele quem me salvou? – então ela pula em cima do colo do jovem atrapalhado, sem pensar e o abraça como agradecimento – Domo por me salvar – disse dando um beijo no rosto do garoto que agora estava vermelho como um tomate "_é aquele chakra, o chakra dele é o do pequeno menino e o que eu senti na floresta, mas agora também sinto o chakra do Sasuke, mas ele esta morto, não pode ser_" de repente surge pela porta um garoto de cabelos azul marinho quase pretos, pela expressão dele parecia extremamente nervoso e enciumado.

Sasuke: - "_Quem é essa daí e quem ela pensa que é para abraças o **meu** loiro assim_" – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? QUEM É VOCÊ? – grita o jovem em fúria pronto para pular no pescoço da garota e a estrangular.

**É isso aí  
Como a gente achou que ia ser  
A vida tão simples é boa  
Quase sempre  
É isso aí  
Os passos vão pelas ruas  
Ninguém reparou na lua  
A vida sempre continua **

Eu não sei parar de te olhar  
Eu não sei parar de te olhar  
Não vou parar de te olhar  
Eu não me canso de olhar  
Não sei parar  
De te olhar

Ao ouvir a voz do grito enciumado a jovem se solta do loiro para ver quem era.

**É isso aí  
Há quem acredite em milagres  
Há quem cometa maldades  
Há quem não saiba dizer a verdade**

Tsuki olha bem para o rapaz na porta, este estava vermelho de raiva pronto para atacá-la. Mas ela não se importou quando finalmente viu quem era.

**Eu não sei parar de te olhar  
Eu não sei parar de te olhar  
Não vou parar de te olhar  
Eu não me canso de olhar  
Não vou parar de te olhar**

A jovem tinha lagrimas nos olhos, tremia. Ela se atirou no jovem, o abraçando muito forte e chorando compulsivamente. Deixando o garoto loiro que antes estava nos braços dela, agora ficar enciumado, pois ela estava nos braços do seu (dele) namorado, mas então se lembra da história que o moreno tinha lhe contado e que a jovem era prima dele.

Sasuke: - "_Não acredito, não pode ser ela, ela desapareceu!_" – Tsuki é você?

Tsuki: Não acredito que você está vivo! Eu te vi morto, assim como todo o nosso clã! – fala chorando nos braços do primo.

Sasuke: Eu fui o único que ficou vivo, mas isso é outra história.

Tsuki: Que bom que você esta vivo, fico muito feliz por você, sofri tanto pela sua morte, mas tive medo e fui para outra vila.

Sasuke: Entendo, também estou muito contente por você estar viva, senti tanto a sua falta – conta emocionado.

Tsuki: Eu também senti muito a sua falta, tento tantas coisas para te contar! – fala ela tentando conter as emoções.

Sasuke: Eu também, mas é melhor você descansar, afinal você acabou de acordar do coma – lembra ele.

Tsuki: É verdade – fala se soltando do braço do primo e indo se deitar.

Naruto: Que bom, mais alguém da sua família esta vivo Teme-kun, é tão bom ver isso – de repente ele percebe que o moreno está desequilibrando e vai ao seu amparo – Tudo bem?

Sasuke: Acho que sim, mas tive uma tontura, acho que foi emoção demais para mim.

Sakura: É melhor você ir descansar Sasuke-kun, você ainda terá muitas oportunidades para conversar com sua prima.

Sasuke: Ta, até mais – quando ele ia terminar acaba desmaiando de vez no colo do dobe.

Naruto: Eu levo ele, até mais meninas – fala saindo com o Uchiha nos seus braços em direção ao seu apartamento – "_Por que será que ele desmaiou? Nunca tinha visto o teme assim, espero que ele esteja bem!_" ele vai pensando isso por todo o caminho de ser apartamento, ou melhor agora era como se fosse dos dois, afinal há tempos o Uchiha só ficava lá e aos poucos ia levando suas coisas para o local, na verdade quase todas as coisas já estava no apartamento do Uzumaki, só ia terminar por completo a mudança quando tivesse terminado a venda do seu próprio apartamento, entregando ao seu novo proprietário que em breve pagaria a ele.

Chegando no apartamento ele o leva para a cama que há alguns dias já era de casal e o põe sobre ela, quando ele estava saindo para preparar um chá, ele percebe que sua cintura esta sendo segurada então se vira, se deparando com o outro que já havia despertado.

Sasuke: Te dei trabalho? – fala o puxando para a cama e lhe dando um selinho.

Naruto: Não, geralmente é o contrario, eu gosto de te ajudar, apesar de na maioria das vezes eu só lhe causar problemas – fala com a voz triste, recebendo um afago do outro.

Sasuke: Claro que não! Quantas vezes eu te disse que você não me causa problemas – fala dando vários beijos por todo o rosto do manhoso a sua frente.

Naruto: Você só fala isso para eu não me sentir triste, mas essa não é a verdade, eu sei – fala com mais manha – eu estou sempre no seu caminho, como você disse sou um inú–

Sasuke: Para – interfere dando um longo e profundo beijo nele – Eu gosto de te proteger, pois EU TE AMO – termina.

Naruto: Ta – diz com um doce sorriso após ouvir a declaração do seu amado – TE AMO MUITO também.

Passou-se uma semana após todas as emoções, ambos contaram o que havia acontecido. Contaram como o clã foi destruído por Itachi, a Tsuki sobre a vila que ela foi, sobre Taiyoo. Naruto então resolve ajudar Tsuki a trazer Taiyoo para a vila, para os dois novamente ficarem juntos, isso vira uma promessa e quando Uzumaki Naruto promete algo ele cumpre.

Como no apartamento do Naruto só tinha um quarto, os Hyuugas se ofereceram para hospedar as duas moças, afinal os que estavam cuidando atualmente da mansão eram a Hyuuga Hinata com auxilio de "primo (1)" Hyuuga Neji, pois seu pai e sua irmã caçula haviam ido morar em outro lugar para o treino da menor, mas os dois que agora cuidavam da mansão não desamparariam ninguém, também a mansão era suficientemente grande.

Tsuki: Obrigada por nos deixar ficarmos aqui! – fala se adentrando ao recinto.

Hinata: Não tem de que, nossa casa é grande e cabem bastante pessoas.

Neji: Além do mais agente não ia desamparar os parentes e amigos do Sasuke e do Naruto não é? (2).

Nidi: Arigato!

Hinata: Agora é melhor, vocês se acomodarem, não é? Afinal ficar no hospital é cansativo, vou levá-las aos seus quartos – fala docemente a jovem Hyyuga.

Tsuki: Está bem! – as três foram seguindo em direção aos quartos, mas...

Neji: Hinata vem um minuto aqui – chama o garoto.

Hinata: Meninas já venho, os quartos de vocês são os últimos do corredor – fala já indo falar com o primo.

Nidi/Tsuki: Ta – vendo a menina sair apressada.

Tsuki: Acho que eles estão namorando, você viu como um olhava para o outro na sala?!

Nidi: Sim, mas é melhor não comentarmos muito sobre isso, certo?

Tsuki: Ta bom.

Enquanto isso nos dois:

Neji: Estou indo fazer compras, quer alguma coisa em especial? – pergunta em um tom caloroso (3).

Hinata: Traga alguns doces de preferência chocolate – responde com o mesmo tom a ele.

Neji: Só isso? Não quer nenhuma bebida em especial ou algo que falta, você sabe que compro tudo que você quiser – fala se aproximando um pouco da garota.

Hinata: Você me conhece muito bem, escolha o que quiser para mim – responde rapidamente.

Neji: Está bem! Então eu já vou – fala dando um selinho nela – É melhor você descansar um pouco está um pouco pálida! Mata ne! – agora fala se retirando.

Hinata: Tudo bem! – afirma o vendo sair e cobre os seus lábios com as mãos " por mais que lê tenha já feito isso algumas vezes, ainda não consigo me acostumar, mesmo assim sempre sinto uma sensação agradável quando ele faz isso, na verdade fico feliz sempre que esta por perto, sinto um calo gostoso, será que esse sentimento é a mor? Mas por ele, isso é incesto, não devia pensar nele desta maneira, se bem que nem ligo, se gosto dele e ele gosta de mim, eu vou ficar com ele e (4)" – algo interrompe seus pensamentos, é a voz das suas novas amigas.

Tsuki: HINATA!!!

Hinata: Ah! Oi meninas!

Tsuki: Tava pensando no Neji é?

Nidi: Tsuki! Não seja indiscreta.

Tsuki: Ah! Mas isso está na cara!

Nidi: TSUKI!

Hinata: Tudo bem!

Tsuki: Mas você estava, não estava?

Hinata: ... – corando igual á um pimentão.

Nidi: Chega.

Hinata: É verdade, você esta certa, mas agora é melhor vocês descansarem.

Nidi: Desculpe pela indiscrição da Tsuki.

Hinata: Olhando assim, ela nem parece á prima do Sasuke.

Tsuki: Eu mesmo solitária, sempre fui bastante extrovertida, meu primo era mais serio, por isso muitas vezes me dava bronca.

Nidi: hehe! Vejo que não sou a única!

Hinata: Haha! Mas agora enquanto eu faço o chá vocês vão relaxar, tomar um banho enquanto eu faço as coisas para comerem – fala em tom autoritário.

Nidi/Tsuki: Está bem.

Hinata: Então vou para cozinha – então cada uma segue seu caminho.

Já Neji neste instante fora para o mercado comprar as coisas que estavam faltando na casa e o que sua "prima" lhe pediu. Ele já tinha pegado todas as coisas, só faltava o chocolate, então foi buscar, mas lá encontrara.

Neji: Sasuke, Naruto, vocês por aqui?

Sasuke: O Naruto queria comer chocolate e como estávamos perto do mercado, viemos comprar – fez uma cara de entediado.

Neji: Ele fez manha, não é?

Sasuke: O que você acha? É claro que fez.

Neji: Sabia.

Sasuke: Mas e você? Deixa eu adivinhar veio fazer compras e agora veio comprar o chocolate para "mimar" a sua "prima" não é? – fala ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto o loiro escolhia como uma criança seu chocolate e nem escutava a conversar.

Neji: É... não nego – revela corando.

Sasuke: Sabia.

Neji: É verdade, o estranho seria se você não soubesse né?

Sasuke: Verdade! A Tsuki também adora chocolate e sushi.

Neji: Bom saber, vou comprar mais chocolate e ingredientes para fazer sushi, mas você não sabe nada sobre a Nidi, certo?

Sasuke: Minha prima é a Tsuki por isso que eu sei a maioria das coisas que ela gosta.

Naruto: Mais do que você sabe sobre mim? – fala entrando no dialogo com carinha de birra misturado com de enciumado.

Sasuke: Claro que não Dobe, sei tudo sobre você – consola com um selinho bem rápido (5) – Deixa de ser ciumento, eu só gosto de você, não tenho nada com minha prima.

Naruto: Mas vai que você queira seguir o exemplo do Neji.

Sasuke: Para de fazer hipóteses impossíveis Dobe, o Neji pode ser um dos nossos melhores amigos, mas eu não seguiria um péssimo exemplo em fazer incesto.

Neji: Ow! Eu ainda estou aqui sabia?

Sasuke: Sim, sim. Mudando de assunto, hoje eu e o Dobe estávamos conversando e...

Neji: E?

Naruto: E pensamos em fazer uma festa de boas vindas para as meninas, o que você acha?

Neji: Até que não é uma péssima idéia e fazemos na mansão que tal?

Sasuke: Tudo bem.

Naruto: Mas quem vamos convidar? Afinal elas não conhecem ninguém.

Sasuke: Os nossos amigos para elas conhecerem.

Neji: Fechado. Então vamos falar para as meninas?

Naruto/ Sasuke: Hai.

Os três então pagam a compra e seguem para a casa para contar a novidade para elas.

Mas o que eles não sabiam era que estavam sendo vigiados e logo seriam atacados. Por quem? Essa é uma pergunta que só será respondida no próximo capitulo.

* * *

**Dicionário**

**Domo – Obrigado (a)**

**Baka – Idiota.**

**Teme – Bastardo, mas na fic é considerado como um apelido carinhoso para o Sasuke.**

**Hai – Sim

* * *

**

**Esclarecimentos da fic**

(1) Este primo não é mais só isso, agora esta rolando outra coisa entre eles, um sentimento a mais, apesar deles ainda não estarem namorando um sabe sobre o sentimento do outro.

(2) Naruto e Sasuke agora viraram melhores amigos de Neji e vice-versa.

(3) Como fala no numero 1, o modo de tratamento entre eles mudou, no caso o selinho que eles trocam é um tipo de caricia que demonstra carinho e segurança entre si, assim como respeito e confiança.

(4) Na minha fic Hinata amadureceu e não é mais aquela menina tímida, já é um pouco mais ousada, tanto em ato como em pensamento, não que tenha perdido toda a timidez, pois em vários pontos ela ainda é. Outro ponto é que ela já se declarou para o Naruto, mas levou um fora por este gostar de outra alguém, que ela ainda não sabe quem é.

(5) A relação entre Sasuke e Naruto é ainda desconhecida por a maioria das pessoas, só os inteligentes e observadores (leia-se enxerido) sabem, e os melhores amigos do casal como o Kakashi-sensei, o Neji, a Sakura, o Jiraya e a Tsunade.

Sobre o Orochimaru, ele ainda quer o corpo do Sasuke, mas este voltou para Konoha depois de dois anos, Naruto o trouxe de volta e ele já não é mais considerado como traidor. A Akatsuki ainda esta atrás dos bijuus(é assim que se escreve?)

**Casais:**

- Sasunaru / Narusasu: eu amo e acho esse casal lindo, desculpa para quem gosta de naruhina, nada contra, eu até leio fics do casal, mas sou mais sasunaru. Sobre sasusaku eu odeio o casal então nem toquem no assunto.

- Nejihina: acho totalmente haver, sobre o casal nejiten idem ao que disse de sasusaku.

- Shikatema: precisa comentar algo? Sobre o casal ser perfeito?

- Gaalee: Ninguém mandou eu ler as fics da Fee-Chan, agora sou apaixonada pelo casal e quando tiver o casal, ela irá me ajudar a fazer a parte, então o casal é em homenagem a ela...

- Kakairu: acho muito fofo...

- Tsunade e Jiraya: muito kawaii também.

Eu não me recordo de mais casais, mas se vocês quiserem dar sugestões sobre os personagens que não aparecem ai, serão bem vindas, e se me derem sugestões com o Sai, gomen mas como eu só to vendo o anime não cheguei até ele.

* * *

**BESTEIROL**

Sasuke: Amei esse capitulo.

Naruto: Eu também.

Mandy: E vocês Neji e Hinata?

Neji: Quero saber por que me colocam com a minha prima?

Hinata: Será que é por que agente está namorando?

Neji: Ah é!

Enila: Ótimo isso nem você sabia.

Mandy: Ta parecendo você Enila, você ta passando a doença do esquecimento até a para os personagens da fic?

Enila: EU?!Nunquinha! Imagina! – fala gritando e depois sussurra – é contagioso.

Mandy: Enila temos uma surpresa para você!

Enila: - pulando em cima da Mandy – conta, conta mamys, onegai.

Mandy: Claro – de repente aparece um bolo com a vela de 16 anos em cim acesa e as luzes se apagam.

Todos: parabéns para você nessa data querida

Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida

Parabéns para você, nessa data querida

Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida

Mandy: E PARA ENILA NADA?

Todos: TUDO.

Mandy: ENTÃO COMO É QUE É?

Todos: É pic, é pic, é pic...

É hora, é hora, é hora...

RA-TIM-BUM

ENILA, ENILA, ENILA.

Enila: - ela tenta, mas não consegue agradecer, estava em lagrimas – DOMO.

Mandy: Eu sei que seu niver foi na quarta passada dia 28 de fevereiro. Para quem notou é o mesmo dia da Tsuki, pois está personagem foi baseada nela, assim como a Nidi foi baseada em mim.

Enila: Não era para contar.

Mandy: Mas eu contei.

Sasuke: Quer dizer que a Enila é minha prima? Então Mandy você também é do clã Uchiha?

Mandy: Não, só a Tsuki é sua prima Teme.

Sasuke: Ah!Tah!

Mandy: Você tingiu seu cabelo de loiro Sasuke? Ta igual ao Naruto.

Naruto: Que que eu fiz agora? – reclama manhoso.

Mandy: Nada querido gomen – fala dando um pote de ramen para ele.

Naruto: Ta – diz com um sorriso pegando o pote – Agora entendi porque nem a Nidi e nem a Tsuki aparecem.

Mandy: Isso mesmo amore.

Neji: Você não disse para Enila que já sabia o nome do próximo capitulo?

Enila: É verdade, conta, conta, conta, conta, onegai.

Mandy: Se chama A Festa de Aniversario.

Enila: Aniversario de quem?

Mandy: Você só saberá no próximo capitulo.

Enila: Ah! Isso não vale.

Mandy: Agora vamos embora, se não isso ficará maior que a fic. Mata ne! E deixem reviews, no próximo capitulo responderei as do primeiro, é que hoje estou sem tempo.

Enila:Ta bom! Já ne e deixem reviews! Onegai!

Beijos pessoal

Ah propaganda para quem gosta de Inu Yasha, leiam Como Num Conto de Fadas, fic escrita de presente de niver para Enila, foi por isso que atrasei com o post desta aqui e to terminando de escrever na festa de aniversario dela.

**Mandy e Enila**


	3. A festa de aniversario problematica

Olá pessoal, não me matem, finalmente estou com um novo capitulo aqui.

Neji: Deixem que da próxima vez eu obrigo ela postar mais rápido.

Até aqui você me enche neji, achei que o seu lugar era só no fim dos posts.

Neji: Agora faço invasão no começo.

Como você é chato. Mas pessoal, desculpa pelo atraso, tava cheia de coisas para fazer.

Neji: E também com muita preguiça.

Personagem chato ein, mas então o capitulo de hoje é em homenagem a FeH-Chan que fez niver dia 25 de março.

Neji: Agora pode entrar o disclamer.

Virou meu assistente é?

Neji: De certa forma.

**Diclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, eu tinha os direitos autorais, mas o Orochimaru roubou eles porque eu não queria deixar o Sasuke ir com ele, então ele entregou ao Kishimoto-san que aceitou mandar o Sasuke ir com ele e separou o Sasuke do Naruto. Mas aviso os personagens Uchira-byoo Tsuki, Denki Nidi, Mayonaka Taiyoo e Yoru Kanzen fomos eu e minha amiga que criamos, qualquer pessoa que quiser usar peça permissão para mim que deixaremos sem o menor problema.

Neji: Acho que já da para começar esse capitulo.

Ta, ai esta o terceiro capitulo do Rastro do Dragão. Espero que gostem...

* * *

Capitulo 3 – A festa de aniversario problemática

**PARTE 1: Os preparativos**

Chegando à casa dos Hyuugas, logo eles vão falar com as três sobre a festa, Hinata os lembra que o aniversario de alguém estava próximo, afinal eles estão no dia 29 de setembro, mas como os meninos são desligados nem se lembraram do aniversario do loiro mais famoso do anime.

Sasuke: Como agente esqueceu do seu aniversario Naruto?

Tsuki: São mesmo uns desligados, é aniversario de um dos melhores amigos de vocês e vocês se esquecem. E você Naruto esqueceu do seu próprio aniversario?

Hinata: Não liga para isso, eles não se apegam as datas.

Tsuki: Ta, ta, mas vamos então fazer festa do aniversario dele?

Sasuke/Neji: Sim.

Naruto: Aeeeeeeeeee. Vai ser divertido e eu vou aproveitar para... ops – pensa alto.

Sasuke: PARA?! – pergunta curioso e também enciumado.

Naruto: Para... surpresa.

Neji: Então vamos fazer a lista de convidados – fala tentando mudar de assunto, pois já havia entendido o que o amigo queria fazer no seu aniversario.

Naruto: Sim. Sasuke você faz? É que você tem mais memória que eu.

Sasuke: Ta bom, mas estou um pouco cansado, vou fazer em casa.

Naruto: Então vamos? – diz com um sorriso.

Neji: Então vão, que faremos à lista de compras.

Sasuke: Até mais.

Naruto: Tchau.

Todos: Tchau.

Chegando a casa deles o Naruto entusiasmado pegou um papel para fazer a lista.

Sasuke: Já? Você está bastante ansioso, né Dobe?

Naruto: Sim, é minha primeira festa de aniversario.

Sasuke: Entendo – chega pertinho e sussurra – Vou fazer com que ela se a melhor!

Naruto: Viva! – grita.

Sasuke: Então vamos fazer a lista.

Lista de Aniversario

Areia: Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku No Kankuro, Sabaku No Temari.

Konoha: Tsunade, Jiraya, (time 7) Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, (time 8), Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, (time 10) Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, (time Gai) Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, (senseis) Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Umino Iruka.

Outros da vila Konoha.

Amigos de todas as missões.

Assim ficou a lista, não muito pequena, pois o Uzumaki convidou a maioria dos seus amigos e conhecidos de missões que eles já haviam realizado.

Sasuke: Mas como mandaremos para eles?

Naruto: Vou pedir ajuda para a vovó Tsunade, como pedido de aniversário.

Sasuke: Esperto você ein Dobe?

Naruto: To aprendendo com você – reponde dando um beijo no namorado.

Sasuke: Ta puxando saco demais, o que você esta aprontando? Só assim para você falar desse jeito comigo – pergunta e afirma desconfiado – O que esta escondendo de mim?

Naruto: Nada amor, impressão sua! Você anda muito desconfiado querido! – tenta parecer natural, mas dificilmente consegue.

Sasuke: Você está mentindo! Você definitivamente não sabe mentir! Eu te conheço muito bem.

Naruto: Para! Temos que fazer os convites logo.

Sasuke: Ta – fala contrariado – Vamos para a mansão as meninas são melhores nisso que agente.

Naruto: **Hai**!

Lá se foi os dois de volta para a mansão. As garotas logo fizeram o modelo e prepararam os convites para o dia 10 de outubro ser uma grande festa na mansão.

Naruto assim que os convites ficaram prontos entregou para os que já estavam presentes, após por os endereços dos que eram de lugares distantes, foi como uma bala para o prédio da Hokage.

Naruto: Vovó Tsunade?! – entra gritando e a pega dormindo.

Tsunade: NARUTO? O que aconteceu? – pergunta acordando assustada.

Naruto: Eu tenho um pedido para você.

Tsunade: E PARA ISSO TEM QUE ENTRAR DESSA FORMA? – pergunta furiosa.

Naruto: **Gomen** – fala com carinha de choro, ultimamente ele andava mais sensível, talvez por algo que sempre acontecesse na época do seu aniversario.

Tsunade: Você continua barulhento como sempre, nunca muda! – continua gritando sem perceber que o garoto loiro a sua frente estava chorando.

Naruto: Desculpa por ser um estorvo.

Tsunade: Tudo bem! Calma, o que você quer? – fala agora com calma percebendo que o jovem a chorar e tentando acalma-lo.

Naruto: Eu só queria te convidar para minha festa de aniversario – fala ainda com lagrimas nos olhos com a cabeça baixa.

Tsunade: Obrigada! – "acho que fui muito rude com ele, já que sei o que vou dar de presente para ele, mas antes tenho que fala com o Jiraya e com o Kakashi" ela levanta limpa as lagrimas do garoto e lhe dá um beijo na testa – É dia 10 de outubro, certo?

Naruto: **Hai**. Você pode me fazer outro favor? – pergunta ainda com carinha de choro.

Tsunade: Claro. O que é? – fala com carinho.

Naruto: Mandar os convites para as outras vilas?

Tsunade: Tudo bem! Onde estão?

Naruto: Aqui! – entrega a ela os envelopes laranjas –** Domo**.

Tsunade: **Iee**! – pega e o loiro sai da sala, enquanto ela vai entregar os convites.

X-X

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, nos país da Noite um jovem loiro com mechas ruivas voltava ao palácio, após uma difícil missão. Esperava rever logo sua doce amada, mas teve uma surpresa quando foi encontra-la ela não estava em lugar algum.

Taiyoo: Pai onde está a Tsuki? – pergunta entrando na sala de seu pai adotivo.

Sr. Yoru: Ela fugiu do país!

Taiyoo: Mais por quê? Como?

Sr. Yoru: Pois eu ofereci a mão dela em casamento ao seu irmão Kanzen, ele é a melhor pessoa para ficar com ela – afirma seguro.

Taiyoo: A Tsuki não gosta dele.

Sr. Yoru: Pois aprenderá a gostar e antes de você querer ir dar uma de justiceiro, já vou lhe avisando que se você sair da vila da Lua sem minha autorização, será considerado traidor e nunca mais poderá voltar a esta terra, fora que se for pego morrerá.

Taiyoo: Mas quem está cuidando do caso:

Sr. Yoru: O próprio Kanzen, não se meta para seu próprio bem.

Taiyoo: **Hai** – fala se retirando.

No quarto de Taiyoo ele então começa a pensar sobre o assunto, soube por um dos guardas, a história completa que Nidi também havia ido com sua Tsuki "_Eu vou ter que aceitar as condições impostas pelo bem da vila, se eu for atrás delas, o próximo sucessor será Kanzen, e do jeito que ele é acabará coma vila, isso eu não posso deixar. Espero que estejam bem e em um bom esconderijo._".

Enquanto isso Kanzen começava a preparar os ninjas para a missão, ele resolveu ataca-los no fim da festa que teria no dia 10 de outubro, seria uma ótima oportunidade, todos cansados, considerando que assim se tudo corresse certo ele poderia ter sua noiva no dia do seu aniversario que era duas semanas depois da festa, no dia 25 de outubro.

X-X

No meio do dia em Suna, mas precisamente no prédio do Kazekage uma jovem corria até a sala deste que como todo Kage numa hora desta do dia estava dormindo.

Temari: Gaara! Gaara! (1) – entra gritando.

Gaara: O que é Temari?- fala acordando muito mal-humorado ignorando completamente o mal-humor do irmão.

Gaara: Sei sim, sabe como é virei adivinho – fala irônico – diz logo.

Temari: Temari você com os seus próprios olhos – entrega um dos envelopes que estavam em sua mão, no qual o envelope era laranja e estava escrito "Para Gaara" – Veio de Konoha.

Gaara: É do Naruto então – ele abre, pega o convite que era branco com desenhos pretos e letras douradas e lê em voz alta:

Sabaku No Gaara, convido você para a comemoração do meu aniversario.

Dia: 10/10 ás 18 horas.

Local: Na mansão Hyuuga, Vila de Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto.

- "_Vai ser uma oportunidade perfeita para eu reencontra-lo_" – Se você ia perguntar se vamos já sabe a resposta. Agora entendo o motivo de você estar tão alegre maninha, vai rever o seu "amor" (2), não é? – fala em voz alta.

Temari: Sim admito que fiquei feliz, pois vou poder rever o Shikamaru, mas sei que você também esta, pois verá "ele" (3) não é? Vou avisar ao Kankuro, quando partimos?

Gaara: Amanhã cedo, hoje vou arrumar minhas coisas e escolher o presente.

Temari: Para quem: Para o Naruto ou para o seu amor? – replica brincando.

Gaara: Para os dois... ops – fala corado então percebe que sua irmã já estava saindo no meio de risos – essa Temari, ainda vai ver uma coisa – pensa alto.

X-X

Temari: Kankuro! – chega ao quarto dele.

Kankuro: O que é?

Temari: Pega – entregou o envelope laranja com o nome Kankuro em prata – Agente parte amanhã cedo, tchau.

Kankuro: Ta – ele viu a loira sair e disse – vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para eu falar com ela.

X-X

No dia seguinte chega uma mensagem em Konoha e a Hokage logo chama o Shikamaru para uma simples missão.

Shikamaru: Hokage-sama mandou me chamar?

Hokage: Sim, amanhã chagarão os irmãos da Areia, como na lista que até mim chegou, a Temari ficará na sua casa, então você ficará encarregado de levar cada um para onde irão ficar.

Shikamaru: Mas onde ficarão, o Kazekage e o Kankuro?

Hokage: O Kazekage ficará no apartamento do Lee e o Kankuro na casa da Tenten.

Shikamaru: Tudo bem, os levarei em segurança a cada local que cada um ficará. Mais alguma coisa?

Hokage: Sim, você será guia da Temari. Certo?

Shikamaru: **Hai**.

Hokage: Agora já pode se retirar.

Shikamaru: Com licença – pronuncia por fim se retirando "_Porque ela tinha que me por de guia daquela problemática? Já não bastava ela ficar na minha casa? Tinha que me por de guia? Assim eu não vou resistir, principalmente desde o ultimo ocorrido_"

Flash Back (On)

Temari: Shikamaru infelizmente já vou ter que ir embora – fala triste.

Shikamaru: Achei que ia ficar feliz por se livrar de mim '**problemática**'? – mostra uma expressão triste no seu rosto.

Temari: Claro que estou feliz, olha minha cara de felicidade! – responde irônica continuando com a cara melancólica – Já você ficará livre de mim né '**bebê chorão**'?

Shikamaru: Faço minha as suas palavras de antes!

Temari: Nossa que criatividade em uma resposta, vai me dizer que o seu 'Tchau' será tão criativo como sua resposta? – provoca.

Shikamaru: Não, será assim – se aproxima da garota de surpresa e lhe dá um beijo calmo no inicio, mas quando vai continuando vai se intensificando – Sou tão criativo agora para despedida? – sussurra no ouvido dela que sente um arrepio por todo o corpo pelo modo sensual que ele falou.

Temari: Pelo meu ver você é muito criativo, espero que seja em boas vindas também – responde colocando a mão sobre sua boca – Mas agora já terei que ir – volta a ficar triste.

Shikamaru: Você verá quando voltar – sussurra novamente a ela – Mas dessa vez terei uma ótima lembrança de você.

Temari: Eu também – disso ela dá selinho nele e sai por estrada a fora para Suna – Mata ne!

Shikamaru: Já ne! – ele então vê a ninja sumindo por aí – Não vejo a hora de vê-la novamente.

Flash Back (Off)

Shikamaru: Não sei com que cara a verei, isso já faz seis meses, que eu senti dela nesse tempo.

Enquanto isso na estrada ele não sabia que a garota estava tendo à mesma lembrança.

X-X

Na manhã seguinte já se avistou as três silhuetas dos irmãos da areia. No portão de Konoha já estava um jovem ansioso pela chegada dos visitantes, porem sua cara era de tédio.

Shikamaru: **Ohayo**! Fizeram boa viagem, Kazekage?

Gaara: Sim, não teve nenhum problema durante a viagem – responde frio como sempre – Onde ficaremos?

Shikamaru: Você ficará no apartamento do Lee, o Kankuro na casa da Tenten e a Temari na minha casa – pode-se ver um pequeno sorriso na face dos irmãos – E eu seria a pessoa que levará cada um para a moradia escolhida, certo?

Gaara: Quem vai primeiro?

Shikamaru: Você, depois o Kankuro. Então vamos.

Irmãos da Areia:** Hai**.

O caminho não foi longo e logo já estavam na residência da besta verde, como já sabiam Gaara e Lee ficaram felizes ao se reencontrar, considerando que o Lee estava preparando uma fornada de biscoitos de chocolate (4). O segundo foi o Kankuro, sorte que a casa da Tenten não era longe, então logo chegaram e cumprimentaram e o jovem casal seguiu para residência Nara.

Temari: Sentiu minha falta? Afinal foram seis meses sem agente se ver – pergunta ela quebrando o silencio que havia se estabelecido desde que haviam deixado Kankuro.

Shikamaru: O que você acha? Fico sem ver a mais problemática garota que eu já conheci por seis meses? E você acha que estou com saudades?

Temari: Isso quer dizer que você não teve nem um pouco de saudades de mim? – pergunta tristemente quase a ponto de chorar "_No fim acho que ele nem deve se lembrar do nosso beijo, acho que ele está namorando com aquela tal de Ino da equipe dele, que vontade de chorar, mas eu não darei esse gostinho a ele_".

Shikamaru: Não é isso! É claro que senti sua falta – ele vê uma praça deserta, percebe que ela esta a ponto de chorar – vem comigo – fala puxando ela até a praça, assim que chegam ele a abraça e sussurra – Sabe por quê? Alem de você ser a minha problemática, é a mais bonita, mais inteligente, mais sexy, a que melhor beija, você é tudo de bom – levanta o rosto dela e lhe dá um beijo melhor do que o primeiro.

Temari: Verdade? – pergunta insegura.

Shikamaru: **Hai**, lembra que me perguntou antes de ir como seria as minhas boas vindas, vamos para minha casa que você verá. Também você deve estar cansada e minha mãe fez um super café da manhã especial para a hospede.

Logo os dois chegaram à moradia do Shikamaru. Comeram o que a senhora Nara havia feito, depois subiram. Shikamaru foi mostrar o quarto onde a moça iria ficar.

Shikamaru: Aqui está seu quarto, eu preparei só para você – fala um pouco corado.

Temari: Parece-me que você fez um ótimo trabalho, o quarto parece bem confortável – repara no capricho que o Nara tinha feito e logo percebe que ele esta corado – você fica lindo corado – elogia dando um selinho nele que fica sem jeito.

Shikamaru: Ta, ta... Mudando de assunto por qual motivo você e seus irmãos vieram desta vez para Konoha? Para matar as saudades?

Temari: Você não ficou sabendo – de repente a campainha da casa toca e só escutam que é para o Shikamaru – quem será que é?

Shikamaru: Não sei, mas vamos ver quem é?

Temari: **Hai** – os dois descem e dão de cara com uma figura loira, mais precisamente com Naruto.

Shikamaru: Naruto o que faz aqui?

Naruto: Vim entregar seu convite – entrega um envelope laranja – É do meu aniversario.

Shikamaru: - "_Agora sei por que os irmãos da areia vieram_" - Obrigado Naruto.

Naruto: Desculpe pela demorar. Ah! Oi Temari, que bom que você e seus irmãos puderam vir.

Temari: Verdade, mas...

Naruto: Como eu sei? Acabei de vê-los quando fui entregar os convites do Lee e da Tenten.

Temari: Atah!

Shikamaru: Por que o Sasuke não quis vir até aqui? - fala olhando o moreno no portão da casa.

Naruto: Ele ta de mau-humor, pois eu o acordei bem cedo para entregar os convites.

Shikamaru: Só por isso? Acho que você fez mais algo para ele ficar assim!

Naruto: Diríamos que sim, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Shikamaru: Sei, sei.

Naruto: Agora deixa me ir, antes que o Sasuke fique mais nervoso.

Shikamaru: Ta, tchau e obrigado por me convidar.

Naruto: Não tem de que.

Shikamaru: Boa sorte com o Sasuke.

Naruto: Valeu. **Mata ne**.

Shikamaru: **Ja ne**.

Temari: **Ja ne **– assim o casal vê o loiro indo embora.

Shikamaru: Vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo – sussurra em seu ouvido com um olhar malicioso para a loira.

Temari: Claro – com um belo sorriso no rosto então os dois sobem novamente para o quarto (5).

X-X

Já o Naruto foi até o Sasuke:

Naruto: Quem é o próximo da Lista?

Sasuke: Acho que a Ino – responde friamente.

Naruto: Você ainda ta bravo por aquilo?

Sasuke: O que você acha?

Flash Back (On)

Naruto: Sasuke o que é isso? – pergunta enciumado com uma caixa de cartas do namorado.

Sasuke: é o que recebo do meu fã clube – responde desinteressado.

Naruto: Por que você guarda isso?

Sasuke: Porque é uma prova de carinho delas por mim... ops – responde sem querer, depois percebe o que disse e para quem disse – Naruto não é isso que você está pensando – percebe que ele nem lhe escutará, só vê agora as cartas espalhadas pelo chão, enquanto o garoto a sua frente, já corria para o quarto chorando, ele corre atrás do outro – Naruto eu não tenho nada com ninguém, só com você.

Naruto: Sei, então para que guardar aquilo?

Sasuke: Pois eu iria magoá-las se jogasse fora.

Naruto: E a mim você não se importa de magoar? Desde quando você se importa com elas?

Sasuke: Claro que eu me importo com você, você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Aquilo são só cartas, eu mal as li, só guardo.

Naruto: Se eu sou tão importante para você prove – fala ignorando as ultimas palavras do outro.

Sasuke: Como?

Naruto: Vamos assumir nossa relação perante á todos – diz sem pensar.

Sasuke: Naruto agente já conversou sobre isso, ainda é muito cedo para revelar.

Naruto: Agente já ta junto há quatro meses, isso é pouco tempo para você?

Sasuke: No caso da nossa relação é! Você acha comum dois homens namorarem entre si?

Naruto: Então você sente vergonha de mim?

Sasuke: Não é isso, mas o que iam acha da gente?

Naruto: Quer dizer que você preferiria gostar de uma garota? É simples você namorar, qualquer uma cai nas suas graças.

Sasuke: Mas eu gosto de você!

Naruto: Mentira – fala caindo chorando.

Sasuke: Se você acha assim é melhor terminarmos.

Naruto: SASUKE – ele grita antes de desmaiar, ele estava já bastante mal e ultimamente o outro não ajudava muito.

Sasuke: **Gomen **– vai até o outro e o põe na cama – acho que exagerei e você já estava com a cabeça muito quente, é melhor eu maneirar agora com você, vou ser mais frio.

Flash Back (off)

Naruto: Eu já te pedi desculpas, eu sei que passei dos limites.

Sasuke: E eu disse que já te perdoei.

Naruto: E por que está assim?

Sasuke: Por nada, só estou com sono.

Nauto: Sei. Chegamos vamos entrar – entraram rápido.

Ino/Sakura: **Ohayo** Sasuke-kun! – suspirando.

Sasuke:** Ohayo**! – fala com um pouco mais de ânimo deixando o outro morto de ciúmes.

Ino: O que você veio fazer aqui?

Naruto: Para vocês duas – entrega os envelopes com os convites – Espero que vocês venham para a minha festa, **mata ne** – diz saindo correndo após as duas pegarem os convites.

Sakura: O que deu nele? – fala mesmo sabendo o que ocorreu.

Sasuke: Não sei, mas agora tenho que ir, **ja ne** – volta ao seu tom frio e corre atrás do loiro.

X-X

O loiro corre até a ponte, a atravessa, observa que não há ninguém do outro lado, corre até lá, se senta embaixo de uma arvore começa a derramar lagrimas pelos olhos, assim como soluços também agora aparecem. Pensa "_por quê? Eu sei que o que eu fiz não foi legal, mas ele tinha que às tratar bem e á mim mal? Ele não gosta de mim, acho que quando ele falou em terminar, estava falando sério_" agora o choro do garoto de íris azuis tinha se intensificado, seus orbes agora indicavam sua interna tristeza.

Enquanto isso, o mais jovem Uchiha corria por toda a vila atrás do namorado, estava muito arrependido pelo que tinha feito "_**k'so**! Onde ele está? Espero que não faça nada de cabeça quente, mas também a culpa é minha, porque eu o tinha que tratar daquele jeito?_", então ele vira para a ponte e vê o portador da Kyuubi chorando "_não acredito que fiz isso com ele_" isso lhe parte completamente o coração, qualquer um que visse a cena ficaria com o coração na mão.

Aos poucos o moreno foi se aproximando do que estava envolto da escuridão, este nem percebeu até que sentiu alguém lhe abraçando.

Naruto: O que você quer: não devia esta com suas fãs, você não gosta mais delas do que de mim? – solta entre lágrimas e soluços.

Sasuke: Eu não gosto mais delas do que de você e você sabe muito bem disso – responde o tentando acalmar.

Naruto: Claro que sei você trata melhor elas do que eu – não aceita a resposta do outro.

Sasuke: **Gomen**, não tive a intenção de te magoar, eu juro – continua desesperado.

Naruto: Sei, eu sei que sou um inútil, **baka**, horrível, a pior pessoa do mundo, mas não precisa mentir só por pena – pronuncia em mais lágrimas que antes se soltando dos braços deles.

Sasuke: Quem falou isso–

Naruto: VOCÊ, você me odeia.

Sasuke: Eu te amo.

Naruto: Mentira, você não admite que me ama para ninguém – revela entre gritos.

Sasuke: Se você quiser, eu admito para todos da vila, grito para todos ouvirem, mas só quero que você acredite em mim e me perdoe.

Naruto: Você está falando sério?

Sasuke: Claro, eu daria tudo para ficar ao seu lado, porque EU TE AMO!

Naruto: Eu também te amor – sussurra – **Gomene**...

Sasuke: Quem tem que me perdoar é você – fala se aproximando dele e começando um beijo quente, calmo, ao mesmo tempo intenso, algo que estavam precisando, mas o que não sabiam era que um casal os estava vigiando e...

Kakashi: Que **kawaii**.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei? – vê os dois e cora violentamente por há poucos segundos está em um intenso beijo com o namorado após a briga.

Kakashi: Você se reconciliam das brigas mais rápido que nós – fala deixando Iruka corado.

Iruka: Kakashi!!!

Sasuke: Tirando a briga dos dois, o que querem? – fala sem nem se intimidar, assim como o grisalho, mas o moreno já havia abrigado o rosto do loiro em seu peito.

Kakashi: Me esqueci.

Iruka: Eu disse para me contar.

Kakashi: **Gomen**, mas eu esqueci mesmo.

Sasuke/Naruto: - gota.

Naruto: Aproveitando, já vou entregar os convites de vocês – fala retirando do bolso do namorado dois envelopes, os últimos – para vocês – entrega-os.

Kakashi: Obrigado Naruto.

Iruka: **Domo** – assim ambos se despedem e saem.

Sasuke: Naruto... Vamos voltar para casa? – fala manhoso.

Naruto: Ta, mas antes quero lamen – responde mais manhoso e com carinha de pidão.

Sasuke:** Hai**, faço tudo que você quiser agora que você me perdoou – sussurra em seu ouvido depois lhe dá um selinho.

Naruto: Te amo!

Sasuke: Eu também te amo – beijo-o na boca.

X-X

(6)

Os dias estavam passando depressa, em cada casa o amor reinava. Na casa do Lee, ele e Gaara se divertiam muito.

Lee: Está bom os biscoitos Gaa-chan?

Gaara: ... Ótimo – diz comendo compulsivamente, até que acabou a sétima fornada de biscoitos que Lee havia feito naquela manhã – Ah! Lee eu esqueci de te entregar o presente que trouxe para você – indo a direção as coisas que ele trouxera para viagem.

Lee: Mas o aniversário não era do Naru-kun?

Gaara: Claro, mas comprei um para você também, algum problema? – fala pegando um embrulho enorme verde e entregando ao outro.

Lee: **ARIGATO** GAARA-SAMA! – pega o embrulho entusiasmado e abre – Que lindo uma caixa com o desenho de lótus.

Gaara: Agora alem disso abra a caixa!

Lee: Que **kawaii** um quimono masculino com o mesmo desenho, amei mesmo Gaa-kun, **AISHITERU.**

Gaara: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado – comenta corado.

Lee: Gaa-kun fica tão lindo corado – fala se aproximando do ruivo.

Gaara: Pará Lee, já chega – responde com medo se afastando dele, mas não consegue e é beijado, assim começa uma nova manhã no apartamento Rock Lee.

X-X

O tempo estava contado, cada dia chegava mais pessoas na vila, a festa de aniversario seria badalada, então cinco dias se passaram, felizmente estava quase tudo pronto, na vila os romances e a paixão reinavam. Numa parte escondida da vila o aniversariante estava nervoso e ansioso.

Sasuke: Finalmente te encontrei – fala vendo-o escondido.

Naruto: To com medo Teme! – diz com voz manhosa e amedrontada pulando nos braços da pessoa que havia o descoberto.

Sasuke: Do que querido? – fala com mais carinho que o normal tentando o compreender.

Naruto: Ta chegando muita gente, eu não sei como agir, afinal é minha primeira festa de aniversario – fala como antes ainda nos braços do namorado.

Sasuke: Não precisa se preocupar, aja como normalmente, ninguém irá se importa com isso, todos que vieram e ainda estão chegando, fizeram isso porque gostam de você e querem você como normalmente está, entendeu? – com compreensão em sua voz.

Naruto:** Hai**, entendi! Mas você ficará ao meu lado à festa inteira, né? – pergunta mais aliviado, tirando a cabeça do peitoral do outro olhando-o.

Sasuke: Claro! Quando você precisar estarei lá, sempre, não duvide nunca disso – pronuncia com segurança beijando-o – sabe por quê?

Naruto: Por quê?

Sasuke: Porque você é a pessoa mais importante para mim – responde dando um selinho – porque eu te amo!

Naruto: Eu também te amo – fala com um belo sorriso – Você não vai dar muita atenção para as meninas não, né?

Sasuke: O que você acha? **Baka**, é lógico que não, não acabei de falar que vou ficar com você – agora diz emburrado.

Naruto: **Domo**.

X-X

Enquanto estavam acontecendo os últimos preparativos, havia começado em um acampamento na floresta, os últimos planos para o ataque a festa.

Alguém 1: Senhor todas as armas e os shinobes estão á postos.

Kanzen: Muito bem. A missão nessa festa será capturar os dois Uchihas e a Nidi.

General: Mas não eram só as duas garotas que eram para levar?

Kanzen: Não, um aliado nosso ao ataque quer o Uchiha Sasuke, o namorado do aniversariante.

General: Certo.

X-X-X

Enfim chega a festa, o grande dia agora começava, um dia que seria mais longo que o normal, o Aniversario de 15 anos do próximo hokage, que aconteceriam bastantes confusões, a noite prometia.

Sasuke: Naruto se acalma a festa é só à noite – falava enquanto o outro estava tirando à roupa toda do guarda-roupa a procura de algo para usar na festa – eu te ajudo a escolher.

Naruto: Mas tem certeza que dará tempo? – pergunta o hiper-ativo enquanto seu namorado o abraça fazendo parar.

Sasuke: Vai dar sim, agora deixar que eu escolho uma roupa para você e fique sentadinho aí – disse o soltando em cima da cama e dando um selinho nele – eu tenho que arrumar essa bagunça e escolher, ou melhor, achar a sua roupa.

Naruto: Não quer ajuda para escolher?

Sasuke: Não precisa, eu consigo achar algo para você, afinal sou eu seu namorado e sei o que fica melhor no seu corpo – responde com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e faz um surgir nos lábios do garoto que estava sentado.

Naruto: Jura? – com um belo olhar.

Sasuke: **Hai**, acho que vou pegar sua roupa daqui a pouco – da meia volta e volta para o loiro.

Naruto: Gostei da idéia – já sentindo a respiração do outro perto.

Sasuke: Acho que vou adiantar um pouco do meu presente para você, o que acha? – sussurra sensual em seu ouvido.

Naruto: Adorei isso – então os beijos começam.

Sasuke aos poucos foi beijando-lhe todo o rosto, desceu par ao pescoço, enquanto isso sua mão ia acariciando por baixo da blusa o abdômen do loiro e a sua outra passava por toda parte de cima dele. Já as mãos do Naruto o acariciavam, era um carinho gostoso. Sasuke voltou a beija-lo na boca, aos poucos ele foi tirando a camiseta do portador da Kyuubi, mas a campainha tocou. (7)

Sasuke: Quem será que é? – pergunta irritado pela interrupção.

Naruto: Não sei, não tenho byakugan para ver através das paredes – brinca – mas vou atender – agora se levantando.

Sasuke: Eu atendo, você se veste – fala se retirando do quarto.

Sakura: **Ohayo** Sasuke-kun! – diz quando o moreno abre a porta.

Sasuke: Ah! São vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? – pergunta vendo Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Tsuki e Nidi na sua porta e repara que a Hyuuga estava com um bolo na mão.

Tsuki: Mas essa não é também a casa do Naruto? Hoje é aniversario dele e então termine o raciocínio.

Sasuke: Entendo, ele ainda está se trocando, já, já ele vem, enquanto isso, podem entrar e se sentir em casa, vou chamar o Dobe – diz abrindo passagem e logo em seguida indo para o quarto.

Neji: Eu vou com você Sasuke – fala seguindo-o e deixando as meninas na sala.

Naruto: Oi Neji – diz ao ver o garoto entrando junto com o seu namorado no quarto.

Neji: **Ohayo! Omedeto Gozaimasu!** – fala alegre ao amigo – Agente atrapalhou algo com nossa visita? – brinca de um jeito malicioso na voz ao notar que o loiro ainda estava só de calção.

Sasuke: Naruto eu não disse para você se trocar? – pergunta ou/e afirma furioso e constrangido.

Naruto: **Gomen**, já vou me trocar.

Sasuke: Faça isso logo.

Naruto: Mas eu tenho que procurar uma roupa, pois não sei se você reparou O QUARTO ESTA UMA BAGUNÇA ao invés de você arruma iria fazer outra coisa – fala displicente.

Sasuke: NARUTO QUIETO! – grita completamente vermelho.

Neji: Calma Sasuke, hoje é aniversario dele.

Sasuke: Ta bom – respirando fundo.

Naruto: **Gomen**, eu não falo mais nada – se tranca no banheiro fazendo birra.

Sasuke: Era só o que me faltava, agora ele começar a fazer birra.

Naruto: Não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou mais te encher, pode ir embora, não quero mais te fazer sofrer com minha birra – grita chorando, mas só dando para ouvir do quarto onde os meninos estavam.

Neji: Calma Naruto.

Naruto: O Sasuke não me ama.

Neji: Te ama sim, a culpa não é dele se ele é um burro, idiota, insensível, estúpido, arrogante, ignorante, sem nenhum escrúpulo, etc, etc, isso é problema de clã.

Sasuke: O QUE?

Naruto: Você ta certo, eu que tenho culpa de amá-lo – fala saindo do banheiro vendo o seu amado roxo de raiva.

Depois do Sasuke se acalmar e do Naruto se vestir, os meninos arrumaram o quarto e separaram as roupas que o casal iria vestir.

Sakura: Vocês demoraram ein? – diz para os três jovens que saiam pelo corredor.

Naruto: **Gomen** é que o quarto estava uma bagunça e agente foi arrumar – se desculpa.

Sakura: Tudo bem! Feliz Aniversario! – felicita dando um beijo no rosto e abraçando o aniversariante.

Naruto**: Domo.**

Foi assim o resto da manhã, cantaram parabéns. Enquanto isso por toda Konoha andavam espiões, aqueles que iriam atacar a festa, Orochimaru já havia mandado os seus ninjas do som. Mas além deste ataque, outra organização observava para interromper a festa, mas eles se interessavam pelo dono da festa, ou melhor, pelo seu bijuu.

X-X

Os salões de beleza de Konoha estavam cheios, todas as pessoas se arrumavam ou para o festival ou para a festa mais badalada do ano. As cinco kunoichi (n/a: está certo? Eu não tenho certeza) mais famosas no anime já estavam se trocando na mansão Hyuuga mesmo. Sakura usava um vestido branco que ia até os joelhos, um pouco rodado, de alças e com detalhes coloridos, algo bem vivo, porém social, o cabelo estava preso em um coque e com uma pequena tiara brilhante, maquiagem leve, com um colar com um pingente simples e brincos iguais a este; Hinata vestia um vestido mais longo que o da anterior, rosa escuro, colado ao corpo realçando suas belas curvas, com um farto decote, de alças, contudo mais finas que a Sakura, o cabelo estava solto como havia crescido com o tempo ficava mais belo solto, maquiagem de acordo com o vestido, só que leve por ser ela não querer chamar muito a atenção, suas jóias eram pedras cintilantes, realçando seu brilho, foram dadas pelo seu primo para utilizar na festa; Ino estava com um vestido azul tomara-que-caia, muito mais ousado do que as outras garotas, mais curto também, com um decote de chamar a atenção de qualquer um, a maquiagem era forte e o cabelo com uma curta trança de cada lado e o resto solto, só usava um colar chamativo que ajudava a realçar sua decote; Tenten vestia algo parecido com o de Hinata, porém mais solto e rodado, com a cor lilás, sua maquiagem era media e seus cabelos presos no penteado de sempre, usava pulseiras de prata assim como seu colar; por fim temos a ninja da areia, Temari com um vestido preto, que seguia até os joelhos e tinha um corte em uma das laterais para mostrar uma de suas belas pernas, o decote era em forma de X, uma coisa maravilhosa, contudo levava uma echarpe da mesma cor do vestido, pois sabia que seu namorado iria implicar sua maquiagem quase não aparecia e seus cabelos estavam soltos a jóia era um colar com o símbolo da sua vila, tinha um anel parecido com uma aliança na mão direita, provavelmente sinal de compromisso entre ela e o seu namorado. As sandálias eram do mesmo estilo, salto alto da mesma cor do vestido (8).

No apartamento do casalzinho yaoi, Tsuki e Nidi batalhavam para terminar de arrumar o aniversariante, que vestia uma camisa abóbora clara, calça, sapato e smoking pretos, estavam tendo trabalho, pois o loiro não parava quieto no lugar, depois de '**MUITO**' sacrifício conseguiram e foram se arrumar, deixando o outro a cargo do moreno que já havia se trocado á tempos, ele vestia calça, smoking e sapatos brancos, a camisa negra como sempre. Em pouco tempo as meninas se vestiram, Tsuki com um belo vestido prata, que ia alem de seus joelhos, mas não era muito longo, tomara-que-caia com alguns enfeites, echarpe prata com pedras brilhantes, prendia os cabelos com uma tiara estilo coroa a maquiagem clarinha combinando com os traços de seu rosto, usava um colar lindo que tinha uma lua e brinco iguais ao colar e sem esquecer do anel com uma pequena pedra de diamante; Nidi vestia algo mais ousado, com três cores, na parte de cima, mais precisamente no decote um forte roxo, durante o corpo um rosa escuro, lindo por sinal, na barra um fraco vermelho, o vestido colado ao corpo na parte acima da cintura, a baixo mais solto, a roupa lhe deixava sensual, maquiagem media só realçando seu rosto, com um colar em forma de coração já bastava, além do anel era a única jóia que esta utilizava, o cabelo estava preso com uma presilha dourada a fazendo ficar linda. Finalmente os quatro foram para a mansão onde seria realizada a festa.

O covil dos meninos, ou melhor, com exceção de Gaara, Lee, Sasuke e Naruto, o resto estavam se arrumando na casa do Shikamaru, não é preciso descrevê-los, pois a única que os diferenciavam na roupa eram as cores, pois todos usavam smoking, calça e camisa. Por ultimo no apartamento do Lee, Gaara e ele terminavam de se aprontar, o ruivo usava uma calça azul marinho, assim como seu smoking, a camisa era branca, já que Lee estava com uma camisa verde claro e o smoking e calça era do mesmo verde sempre usado por ele.

* * *

**PARTE 2: A Festa**

Todos já na mansão Hyuuga a festa enfim começava. Naruto a grande estrela tentava dar atenção a todos, porem o maior publico que procurava sua atenção era o feminino, para o sofrimento do Uchiha.

Neji: Sasuke está com muito ciúmes do seu loiro?

Sasuke: Não tanto quanto você deveria estar pela sua prima que está dançando com o Kiba.

Neji: O que? Com licença!

Sasuke: Toda. (9)

(10)

Neji: - "_como vou fazer, espera aí, eles estão se separando_" quando ele vê que Hinata já esta sozinha vai até ela e faz uma reverencia – Me concede esta dança?

Hinata: Claro – responde com um belo sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que houve uma musica romântica começar a tocar, olha para o som e vê que um certo aniversariante tinha acabado de ajudar o casal de primos "_eu tenho que agradecer depois a ele_".

Onaji kisetsu, onaji bashode  
Kimi to kizandekita koi  
Hajimetedane boku no mae de  
Namida wo nagashitano wa

(Na mesma estação, no mesmo lugar  
Onde eu me apaixonei por você  
Pela primeira vez eu noto  
Que há muito tempo estou chorando)

Neji: Vamos? – os dois seguem para a pista, sendo um dos casais mais lindos.

Hinata: - ela põe as mãos sobre o pescoço do primo e seu primo na sua cintura, ficando coladinhos, ela acaba ficando corada.

Otagai no michi ga chigau kara  
Riitsu kakkou naru koto  
Wakatte iita hatsu dakedo  
Toshitemo kuyashikatta  
Ato wazukade hanarete yuku  
Bukiyouna bokura no koi?  
Jikan dazou tomareba ii  
Matataki sae shitakunakatta yo

(O mesmo caminho agora é diferente  
Apesar de ter a mesma forma  
Eu ainda não havia percebido  
Que aceitara o deplorável)

(Por que só quando nos separamos  
É que sentimos o peso de nosso amor?  
O tempo irá passar mas sempre estaremos aqui  
Nos esperando para o próximo encontro)

Hinata: Essa música é tão bonita.

Neji: Não mais que você, você é maravilhosa – ela fica mais corada – e mais ainda quando esta corada.

Donnatoki wa boku no senaka wo  
Sotto oshite kureta?  
Suki totta sono yasashiisa ga  
Mune oshime tsukeru yo  
Kaeru basho nakushita futari  
Kimi ni deaenakattara  
Shiawase no imi setsunasa no imi  
Nanimo wakaranakatta  
Ai ni narenai mama no koi wa  
Shizukani nemune yukuyo  
Saigo ni kureta egao wasurenai  
Soshite boku wa arukidasu

(Quando foi que dei a volta  
E aprendi essas humildes lições?  
A delicadeza com a qual contestou o amor  
Volta com mais suavidade ao meu coração)

(Voltarei ao lugar onde nos separamos  
Quero muito te encontrar ali  
O significado da felicidade, do momento  
Nós não havíamos entendido)  
(Esse amor jamais voltará a ser paixão  
E em meu peito só jaz a calma  
Não esquecerei do seu último sorriso  
E com essa lembrança, irei embora)

Hinata: **Domo**, Neji-kun também é magnífico – comenta ela agora é ele que fica cora – e eu gosto muito de você – se declara com coragem.

Takusan no ovoide wo noseba  
Ano akai fuusen wa  
Mou modotte konai yo  
Takaku takaku tonde yuku  
Kanashimi mo yorokobi zutto  
Wake aenagara mitrita  
Mirai no inochi akogareteita  
Kimi niwa naranakatta

(Sempre entre a tristeza e a alegria  
Repousa a nossa conclusão  
O futuro começou a tomar a forma  
E transformou-se em alguém)  
(Muitas lembranças se espalharam  
Neste globo vermelho  
Que já não será mais o mesmo  
E agora voltam com força, muita força)

Neji: Eu também te amo muito – se declara se aproximando para um beijo, perfeito para o primeiro de um casal, começa bem calmo, ao passar dos segundos vai se intensificando, para acabarem de uma forma doce também...

Ai no imi wo nokoshita mamade  
Wakarete shimatta keredo  
Kitto bokura wa kagataite ita ne  
Soshite kimi ga kiete yuku  
Kaeru basho nakushita futari  
Kimi ni deaenakattara  
Shiawase no imi setsunasa no imi  
Nanimo wakaranakatta

(Voltarei ao lugar onde nos separamos  
Quero muito te encontrar ali  
O significado da felicidade, do momento  
Nós não havíamos entendido)  
(O significado do amor nós esquecemos lá longe  
Escolhemos trancá-lo bem fundo  
E mesmo que nossas memórias estejam sempre vivas  
Elas logo irão se apagar)

Neji: Quer namorar comigo?

Hinata: **Hai** – recomeça então outro beijo...

Itsumademo utai tsutzuketa yo  
Boku no koe ga todokumade  
Saigoni kureta egao wasurenai  
Dare yori mo hokanonai yori mo  
Sukidatta kimi he

(Eu seguirei sempre cantando  
Até onde minha voz alcance  
E até meu último dia, não esquecerei seu sorriso  
Em mim não haverá nada nem ninguém  
Além da pessoa que eu amo)

... que termina como a música, começando algo melhor ainda...

X-X

Tenten: O Neji e Hinata estão juntos, não acredito! – comenta bastante triste ao 'amigo' Kankuro que estava conversando com ela, após ver a cena do beijo dos primos.

Kankuro: Você ficou bastante triste com isso? Você ainda gosta muito dele?

Tenten: Um pouco, mas eu não imaginava que ele iria escolher a prima – fala em querer derramando lagrimas pela face.

Kankuro: Chora que fará bem para acalmar seu coração – a consola abraçando-a.

Tenten: **Domo** – "_Nunca tinha reparado, mas o Kankuro é bonito sem aquela roupa e aquela pintura no rosto, ele é tão fofo e é tão bom estar nos braço dele, o que eu to sentindo?_" ainda derramava lagrimas, mas estava mais calma agora e um pouco corada, não sendo percebido, pois ser rosto ainda estava enterrado no peitoral do outro.

Kankuro: **Iee** – diz calmamente afagando os cabelos dela.

Tenten: Acho que já estou melhor, você faz sentir bem – comenta com o sorriso agora onde antes era choro – Vamos dançar?

Kankuro: Por que não? – seguiram até a pista de dança.

X-X

Gaara: Lee é melhor se afastar um pouco – fala ele para o cabelo de tigela de smoking verde que estava o abraçando.

Lee: Por que Gaa-kun? Em casa podia! – reclama manhoso.

Gaara: Mesmo estando no canto do salão é meio incomodo receber tantos olhares – tenta explicar para o outro que faz uma cara triste de cortar o coração.

Lee: Ta bom, se você quer assim – ele se afastou bruscamente do ruivo – Vou tentar ficar o mais longe de você, já que não gosta de mim – lamenta com lagrimas nos olhos, uma aura roxa sobre ele e se afastando mais.

Gaara: - "_eu não resisto á essa face de cortar o coração_" vai chegando mais perto – **gomen**, não falo mais isso, **Aishiteru** – se desculpa se aproximando cada vez mais do outro.

Lee: Jura Gaa-kun? – pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

Gaara: **Hai** – responde dando um selinho em Lee que começa a pular de alegria, chamando o mínimo possível de atenção.

X-X

Temari: Eu to tão feliz pelos meus irmãos.

Shikamaru: Por quê?

Temari: Pois eles encontraram um amor para eles – responde dando um beijo no namorado e voltando a se aconchegar em seus braços – O Kankuro com a Tente e o Gaara com o Lee.

Shikamaru: Que problemático.

Temari: Para você tudo é problemático.

Shikamaru: Menos estar com você!

Temari: Verdade? – agora se separa só para ver a cara dele.

Shikamaru: Claro, qualquer coisa feita com você será boa, pois eu te amo – fala dando um carinhoso beijo na sua amada.

Temari: Eu também te amo e fico feliz de estar ao seu lado.

X-X

Ino: Não acredito que até o Shikamaru eu não posso ter – lamenta á amiga.

Sakura: É... eu não consigo nada com o Sasuke e agora nem o Naruto me quer mais.

Ino: Acho que o Sasuke-kun foi apenas um sonho impossível de se realizar.

Sakura: Verdade... queria conhecer alguém que fosse para mim.

Ino: Eu também, a Hinata têm o Neji, a Tenten o Kankuro e a Temari o Shikamaru.

Sakura: É – a moça repara melhor no salão- quem são aqueles dois garotos ali? – aponta.

Ino: Quais? Aqueles ali de cabelos pratas e o de cabelos castanhos?

Sakura: Estes mesmo.

Ino: Não sei direito, mas parece que o Naruto os conheceu em uma missão em uma ilha, acho que fica perto da vila da lua.

Sakura: Eles são gatinhos.

Ino: São gêmeos e são um ano mais velhos que agente.

Sakura: Os nomes?

Ino: Hoshi Taiki o de cabelo castanho e Hoshi Yaten o de cabelo prata.

Sakura: Que nomes lindos, assim como eles, será que tem namoradas?

Ino: Esse é o melhor, NÃO.

Sakura: Você esta pensando o mesmo que eu?

Ino: Claro, vamos? – fala indo em direção aos dois.

Sakura: **Hai**.

Ino: Yo! – diz aos meninos.

Sakura: Hai.

Yaten: Olá.

Taiki: Oi, muito prazer meu nome é...

Sakura: Hoshi Taiki.

Ino: E o do seu irmão é Hoshi Yaten.

Taiki: Parece que sabem os nossos nomes, mas e o das senhoritas?

Ino: O meu é Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura: E o meu é Haruno Sakura.

Yaten: Muito prazer me concedes está dança Ino? – faz uma reverência a menina loira.

Ino: Claro – os dois vão à pista.

Taiki: E você Sakura – faz á mesma reverência.

Sakura: Claro – e fazem o mesmo que o casal anterior.

Taiki: - "_Até que a garota é bonita para uma inimiga _(11)_, pela descrição e o nome, ela é uma das melhores amigas das vitimas_".

Yaten: - "_Essa é secundaria na história, mas me parece um pouco fraca _(12)_, de qualquer jeito aplicarei um genjutsu nela_".

X-X

Sasuke: Isso está um tédio!

Tsuki: Primo, por que você não vai atrás de nenhuma menina? Afinal você tem o maior fã-clube de Konoha.

Sasuke: Isso é muita futilidade para mim.

Tsuki: **Baka**.

Sasuke: Você é mais.

Tsuki: Não sou.

Sasuke: é.

Tsuki: Pelo menos eu não acho que o amor é fútil.

Sasuke: Quem disse que eu acho?

Tsuki: Você acabou de dizer.

Sasuke: Não, eu falei que ir falar com alguma menina que esta nesse salão é futilidade, não que o amor é fútil.

Tsuki: Que seja.

Nidi: Yo! Pelo visto vocês estavam discutindo.

Sasuke: Como você sabe?

Nidi: Pos a Tsuki esta com cara emburrada e isso geralmente acontece quando ela perde em uma discussão.

Sasuke: Atah! E foi isso que acontece mesmo.

Nidi: Sabia.

Sasuke: Você me dá o prazer desta dança, Nidi? – faz reverência.

Nidi: Aceito – diz saindo com Sasuke em direção a pista de dança.

Sasuke: Essa música é linda.

Nidi: Você fez isso para Tsuki ficar irritada certo?

Sasuke: Sim, ela falou para eu escolher alguém para dançar e então começou a discussão.

Nidi: Entendi, mas não é só por esta razão, né? – pergunta vendo o Naruto dançando com uma das convidadas.

Sasuke: Como você sabe?

Nidi: É meio obvio que você e o Naruto estão namorando é só reparar como vocês se tratam, que na casa que moram só tem uma cama de casal, é como juntar 2+2.

Sasuke: Entendo.

Nidi: Não se preocupe, ele só deve estar fazendo isso por educação.

Sasuke: Desconfio disso.

Nidi: Pois não precisa esta na cara que ele está com ciúmes.

Sasuke: Você acha?

Nidi: Ah não ser que aquele olhar de fúria e o vermelho do rosto seja natural, sim – diz irônica.

Sasuke: Verdade? A Tsuki também percebeu?

Nidi: Acho que não, ela é desligada.

Sasuke: É, a musica terminou, vamos?

Nidi: Sim.

Tsuki: Voltaram até que enfim – fala quando os dois se aproximam.

Nidi: Acho que não seremos os únicos – vendo Naruto se aproximando.

Sasuke: Achei que não daria o ar da sua graça para gente – fala irônico ao loiro.

Naruto: Não fale assim Teme, é que tinha bastante gente para conversar – diz fazendo biquinho.

Sasuke: Tudo bem.

Tsuki: Se não se importam vou beber algo – fala saindo.

Nidi: E eu vou dar uma volta.

Sasuke: Finalmente sozinhos, e sem aquelas meninas atrás de você.

Naruto: Ta com ciúmes é?

Sasuke: Claro que não, teria ciúmes de um dobe como você? E eu sou mais eu do que elas – pronuncia emburrado.

Naruto: Ta com ciúmes sim.

Sasuke: Admito pronto.

Sasame: Naruto posso dançar com você – fala a ruiva se aproximando.

Naruto: Por que não? Vamos – fala saindo com a mola e deixando um Uchiha morto de raiva para trás.

Tsuki: O Naruto já foi seqüestrado de novo priminho? - pergunta ao regressar com uma bebida na mão.

Sasuke: Sim.

Tsuki: Tem certeza que não que fazer algo fútil hoje primo querido? – voz manhosa.

Sasuke: Acho que farei sim – com um sorriso no rosto – só por diversão.

Tsuki: Aee! Quer ajuda para escolher.

Sasuke: Não, com licença.

Tsuki: Toda – vê ele saindo.

X-X

Sasuke: Oi, tudo bem? – fala com um belo sorriso para a garota de cabelos rosa claro.

Garota: Hai! Tudo e com você? – suspira.

Sasuke: Claro, qual é o seu nome.

Garota: Mayonaka Rini, país da noite, ilha Denki e você?

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke, você conheceu o Naruto em que missão?

Rini: Quando ele protegeu um amigo meu, foi de segurança e a ilha recebe um convite, aquele jovem realmente é cativante.

Sasuke: Verdade.

Rini: E você?

Sasuke: Melhor amigo dele.

Rini: Você disse Uchiha Sasuke, então você é aquele amigo que ele queria resgatar?

Sasuke: Sim.

Rini: Não devia ser só ele que queria ter você de volta, do jeito que você é lindo.

Sasuke: **Domo**, quer dançar?

Rini: Claro.

X-X

Kiba: Oi, é Nidi, certo?

Nidi: Sim e você é o Kiba, né?

Kiba: **Hai**, quer dançar – com reverência.

Nidi: Sim – os dois seguiram a pista, então a garota observa Sasuke dançando com uma menina "_ela é muito parecida com o Taiyoo, será que é? Não pode ser a irmão do Taiyoo morreu na ilha Denki, se ela esta viva pode ser que, não impossível, ele não esta vivo. O que será que ela esta fazendo aqui?_" de repente ela ente seus lábios serem cobertos pelos de Kiba "_ele ta me beijando_".

Kiba: - "_ela não corresponde, pelo menos..._" então ele sente ser empurrado.

Nidi: Por que você fez isso?

Kiba: Porque senti vontade, não sei por que se sentiu ofendida, foi só um beijo.

Nidi: - ela não diz nada só sai andando, ou melhor, correndo para onde Tsuki estava, seu rosto estava em lagrimas.

Tsuki: Que foi Nidi? – faça abraçando a amiga.

Nidi: Um garoto me beijou.

Tsuki: Isso é bom.

Nidi: Tsuki eu não queria;

Tsuki: Por quê? O garoto era feio?

Nidi: Essa não é a questão, ele me beijou sem eu querer.

Tsuki: Mesmo eu não sabendo se era bonito, pelo menos alguém gosta de você, nunca vi você com nenhum namorado na vila, parece até que será freira ou gosta do outro lado – brinca, sem intenção nenhuma de magoá-la, mas não foi assim que a outra interpretou.

Nidi: Você não sabe nada de mim e não pode dizer nada, afinal eu fui sua melhor amiga, pelo visto não você a minha, para o seu saber eu gosto de um garoto, viu? Mesmo você achando que não – fala magoada e chorando saindo correndo para o terraço.

Tsuki: Calma Nidi era só brincadeira – a outra não escuta por já estar longe.

X-X

Sasuke: Rini você me da uma licencinha é que eu tenho que resolver um problema de família.

Rini: Claro, vou me sentar em uma das mesas com os meus amigos, depois você me chama.

Sasuke: Ta – fala correndo até sua prima.

Rini: Yo! Como ta indo á festa para vocês – fala para duas garotas e um garoto sentado a mesa.

Denki Seiya: Esta indo até bem, ainda não tentei chegar á nenhuma das vitimas, ou melhor, na Tsuki e você? – fala um jovem de cabelos longos negros presos.

Rini: Por sorte Uchiha Sasuke veio até mim, acho que é mentira o fato de ele e o Kyuubi terem um romance.

Mina: Que legal, mas isso não interessa princesa, o que interessa é levar a Nidi, a Tsuki e o Sasuke – afirma uma loira de cabelos enormes.

Lita: **Hai** – "_Já a minha missão é levar o Naruto para o líder, aproveitar a confusão_" pensa uma garota ala de cabelos médios castanhos.

X-X

Sasuke: O que aconteceu Tsuki? – diz ele ao chegar perto de sua prima.

Tsuki: Eu e a Nidi brigamos só porque fiz uma brincadeira, ela achou que eu estava falando serio – responde chorando sendo abraçada pelo primo.

Naruto: Eu vou atrás dela – fala o portador da kitsune, chegando e ouvindo o que a garota tinha dito.

Tsuki: Ela foi para o Terraço.

Naruto: Vou para lá – pronuncia antes de correr para o terraço.

X-X

Nidi: Foi ela que te mandou aqui, não é Naruto?

Naruto: Na verdade não.

Nidi: Vai me dizer que no meio da sua festa de aniversario, você resolveu tomar ar fresco? – pergunta com ironia.

Naruto: Também não, fiquei sabendo o que houve e queria apenas conversar – diz, sem obter nenhuma resposta – posso me sentar ao seu lado?

Nidi: Sim – teve mais silencio – Naruto você e o Sasuke estão namorando, certo? E nem me pergunte como descobri.

Naruto: Sim, estamos.

Nidi: Então você sabe o que é gostar de alguém.

Naruto: **Hai**.

Nidi: No seu caso ás pessoas não aceitam correto?

Naruto: Na verdade até agora poucos sabem.

Nidi: E esses poucos que sabem como reagiram?

Naruto: A maioria com surpresa, mas alguns já sabiam sobre agente se gostar.

Nidi: Quando você começou a gostar dele, ele gostava de outro alguém?

Naruto: O Sasuke foi sempre frio e antes para ele só a si mesmo já se bastava, eu algumas vezes sentia ciúmes do fã-clube dele, mas a realidade é que eu achava que nunca poderíamos ficar juntos.

Nidi: Sabe por que eu e a Tsuki brigamos?

Naruto: **Iee**.

Nidi: Pois ela acha que como nunca tinha me visto namorar, eu deveria ficar com qualquer um que me achasse atraente, ela na verdade nunca soube dos meus sentimentos, mesmo sendo minha melhor amiga.

Naruto: Eu até te entendo.

Nidi: Mas sabe o que é pior? A pessoa que eu gosto a ama.

Naruto: E é correspondida?

Nidi: Não, na verdade a maioria dos garotos gostam dela e infelizmente ele também.

Naruto: - "_Com certeza ela é uma Uchiha_" – isso é triste, mas por que não tenta o conquistar?

Nidi: Pois esse amor é impossível.

Naruto: Pena, mas amores impossíveis podem virar real e conhecendo você, mesmo por pouco tempo, sei que emana uma forte luz do seu coração, esse amor irá virar realidade.

Nidi: Duvido.

Naruto: Você verá, mas perdoe a Tsuki, ela só estava brincando.

Nidi: Tudo bem, **domo** Naruto.

Naruto: Pelo que?

Nidi: Por me escutar – se levanta – agora vamos.

Naruto: **Hai** – responde a seguindo.

Nidi: - "_Ás vezes_ _o melhor é ser escutado que falar, **arigato** Naruto-kun_".

X-X

Tsuki: Nidi me perdoa pelo que falei, eu só es— - fala ao ver a amiga chegar com Naruto, mas é interrompida.

Nidi: Não precisa se desculpar, eu que estava errada, sinto muito.

Tsuki: Mas...

Nidi: Mas nada... Eu estou com um pouco de sede, já volto.

Tsuki: Ela não esta bem, sempre que brigamos agente não fica assim, ou melhor, ela não fica assim.

Sasuke: Calma, tudo tem seu tempo.

Naruto: Acho que já esta na hora dos parabéns.

Sasuke: Verdade.

– HORA DE CANTAR PARABENS – é falado isso no microfone.

Neji: Hinata vou falar com o Sasuke, ou melhor, ficar com ele durante o parabéns, para o bem de todos da festa.

Hinata: Por quê? – pergunta surpresa.

Neji: Você vai descobrir daqui a pouco.

Hinata: Ta. **Mata ne**!

Neji: **Mata** – fala dando um selinho na namorada e indo até o Uchiha.

X-X

Sasuke: O que você quer? – vendo o Hyuuga se aproximar.

Neji: Ficar com você durante os parabéns – fala com um sorriso.

Sasuke: O que o Naruto esta aprontando?

Neji: Nada que eu saiba.

Sasuke: Ta bom – finge que acredita.

X-X

Naruto: Obrigado, pela presença de todos – o bolo era no formato do rosto do Naruto (13) de chocolate, colocam a vela de 15 anos.

Todos: Parabéns...(n/a: vocês sabem a musica né publico?)

Naruto: - "_Meu desejo é ser o próximo Hokage e fazer Konoha a mais feliz de todas_" pensa a cortar o primeiro pedaço – O primeiro pedaço vai para a pessoa que esta presente em todos os meus dias, a pessoa que mais me compreende, companheiro, o vejo na hora de dormir e na hora de acordar que é quando ele sempre me protege, meu melhor amigo, a minha vida é dele, um dos últimos sobreviventes de um dos clãs mais renomados de Konoha, finalmente, o primeiro pedaço vai para o meu namorado **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Sasuke: - ele estava vermelho, muito, mas não se sabia se era de raiva, vergonha ou alguma outra coisa "**_EU VOU MATAR O NARUTO_**".

Neji: Calma Sasuke, não esquece que hoje é aniversario dele, vai logo pegar o bolo – fala empurrando o moreno até onde o loiro estava.

Sasuke: Você também sabia? Ta bom eu vou! – pronuncia caminhando até o Naruto, enquanto os que estavam no caminho iam dando espaço.

Naruto: Sasuke – sussurra ao ver o namorado se aproximando enquanto rezava "_Não me mata, sou muito jovem_", o moreno enfim chega e loirinho lhe entrega o bolo.

Sasuke: Domo Naruto – sussurra e pega o pedaço de bolo e põe na mesa se aproxima e da um beijo na boca do outro como agradecimento – Te Amo – diz para que pudessem ouvir, neste momento só se ouve e escuta vários desmaios.

Kakashi: Temos problemas, acho que são garotas ou do fã-clube "Amamos Uchiha Sasuke" ou do "Amamos Uzumaki Naruto" – fala após isso aplaude os dois, assim como o resto do salão acordado.

X-X

Temari: Você sabia Shika?

Shikamaru: Claro.

Temari: Eu nunca iria imaginar.

X-X

Ino: Sakura diz que o que houve aqui foi mentira – pasma.

Sakura: Foi real, eles estão namorando – conformada.

Ino: Não acredito.

X-X

Hinata: Agora entendi a surpresa que o Neji-kun tinha dito.

Tente: Ele tinha lhe falado Hinata?

Hinata: Não, ele falou que tinha uma surpresa agora para todos.

Kankuro: Boa surpresa.

X-X

Gaara: O Naruto é louco de revelar isso a todos.

Lee: É uma clara demonstração do fogo da juventude.

Gaara: Não, é demonstração de loucura – "_Eu quero ser louco igual ao Naruto_".

Lee: Gaara virá louco? – manha.

Gaara: Lee chega!

X-X

Tsuki: Eu não acredito, nunca ia imaginar que meu primo é...

Nidi: Por que razão eles iam ter só um quarto com cama de casal?

Tsuki: Você já sabia disso?

Nidi: Claro, é óbvio.

Tsuki: Só eu não sabia?

Nidi: Não, quase todo o salão não sabia, você não esta vendo os corpos?

Tsuki: É, né?

Nidi: - gota

X-X

Tsunade: Está a maior zona, é melhor eu começar o presente do Naruto, o que acha? Jiraya – pergunta e afirma ao homem que estava a abraçando.

Jiraya: Acho que você esta certa querida – solta ela dá um selinho nela e ela se aproxima do Naruto.

Tsunade: PESSOAL SILÊNCIO! – dá um alto grito no salão.

Naruto: Vovó Tsunade, o que você ta fazendo? – sussurra para ela.

Tsunade: Entregando-lhe o seu presente de aniversario.

Naruto: Atah!

Tsunade: Agora que todos estão em devido silencio, posso começar – ela pega uma caixa pequena com um embrulho dourado –

**Essa é uma herança de família, da sua família, do seu clã, por permissão do Jiraya e do Kakashi, contarei a história, já que o Terceiro morreu, a permissão dele não contará.**

**Há muito tempo, em Konoha, havia o clã mais poderoso de todos, o clã Uzumaki. O líder deste clã era Uzumaki Naruto, este tinha um filho chamado Arashi, que foi treinado por o grande sennin Jiraya.**

**Com o passar do tempo houve nesse clã uma doença, muitos dizem que foi por envenenamento pelos inimigos da vila, outros que foi por uma doença misteriosa, mas não se sabe a razão que dizimou este poderoso clã, meses depois a guerra explodiu. Nessa época Arashi já era Hokage, se casou com uma moça, a qual não posso revelar o nome, pois essa informação é secreta.**

**A moça engravidou de Arashi, três meses depois da extinção do clã. Mas com seis meses a guerra havia começado. Quando quase completava o nono mês de gravidez, a Kyuubi acabou atacando a vila, no dia 10 de outubro, na madrugada nasceu um bebê, este foi sacrificado, seu pai deu a vida para lacrar um youkai em seu corpo para salvar a vila.**

**Achou que seu filho iria ser herói, mas como a vila reagiu? Maltratou-o, excluiu-o, deixou-o sozinho, como Yondaime se sentiria ao saber que seu filho foi tão maltratado pela vila que ele protegeu e deixou o achando que o pequeno teria segurança?**

**Felizmente agora ele possuí amigos, hoje completa 15 anos, é um garoto adorável, um loirinho que irá se tornar o sexto hokage da nossa vila.**

**Hoje eu te parabenizo pelos seus 15 anos e te entrego um presente que seu pai lhe deixou, o lendário anel do poder.**

**Feliz Aniversario Uzumaki Naruto, filho de Uzumaki Arashi, filho do Yondaime, o nosso herói, parabéns.**

- Termina entregando o presente à ele.

Naruto:... – não tinha palavras, ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos, sentiu as pernas tremulas aos poucos foi perdendo os sentidos.

Sasuke: Naruto – pegou antes que caísse no chão – Acho que foi emoção demais para ele, com licença – saiu com o outro nos braços seguidos do Kakashi, Neji, Jiraya, Tsunade e Sakura.

X-X

Tsunade: Como ele está?

Sasuke: Acho que está acordando.

Naruto: O que aconteceu?

Sasuke: Você desmaiou depois de ouvir o nome e a história do seu pai.

Naruto: Atah.

Sakura: Já está melhor?

Naruto: Sim. Quero voltar para a festa.

Saskue: Já?

Naruto: Cadê o anel?

Kakashi: Aqui – entrega o pacote ao garoto – presumo que queira saber mais sobre o seu pai, estou correto?

Naruto: Sim, você foi aluno dele.

Kakashi: Te garanto que ele é muito parecido com você, tanto como aparência, como jeito de ser.

Naruto: Jura?

Kakashi: Mas é melhor você voltar para a festa, teremos muito tempo para isso depois.

Naruto: Tudo bem – todos voltaram a festa.

X-X

Tsuki: Você está melhor?

Naruto: Sim, obrigado por perguntar.

Nidi: Eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento, UMA GUERRA COMEÇA AGORA - pronuncia com firmeza, assustando a todos.

Naruto: O que?

Tsuki: Nidi prevê fatos que estão para ocorrer prepare-se – neste instante ocorre uma explosão.

Entram em cena vários guerreiros da lua, do som e aliados, muito bem armados.

Sasuke: Tsuki, Nidi, cuidado os alvos são vocês! – grita para as duas enquanto Nidi fazia uma barreira e as duas entravam nela.

Nidi: Kanzen?

Kanzen: Como é bom rever vocês meninas – fala conseguindo adentrar a barreira.

Tsuki: Não.

Nidi: Eu lutarei com ele, apenas fuja – grita entrando em sua frente.

Tsuki: Ta, vou chamar reforços – sai da barreira e foge deixando a outra sozinha com ele, mas ao invés de ir chamar alguém apenas foge e vai se esconder.

Kanzen: Burra, ela irá te abandonar, não irá voltar com ninguém – começa a formação de ataque.

Nidi: Sim, eu sei, mas ela você não irá machucar, só conseguirá levar a mim, não machucará nem ela e nem o Sasuke.

Kanzen: Você que pensa, levarei os três de presente.

Nidi: O que está acontecendo – desmaia com um gás.

Kanzen: Você não é páreo para mim, já esta capturada.

X-X

Nidi irá se safar? Como? Kanzen conseguirá capturar Tsuki e Sasuke? Ele conseguirá ter uma festa de aniversario mais calma que a de Naruto? Descubra isso e outras coisas no próximo capitulo desta emocionante fic.

* * *

**Legendas:**

(1) Nesta fic a Temari e o Kankuro chamam o Gaara de Gaara, nem ligam se é Kazekage ou não.

(2) Chamando atenção só para provocar Temari.

(3) Ela revida, chamando atenção ao certo alguém.

(4) Créditos a FeH-Chan que foi a autora que eu li fazendo Gaara amar biscoitos.

(5) A cena ai é para se imaginar, o que eles iriam voltar a fazer? Depende da imaginação de cada um.

(6) Esse casal vai em especial para FeH-Chan, niver dela e ela que ama o casal e vicia todos nesse casal maravilhoso.

(7) Eu parei a cena, mais precisamente por causa da Enila, mas se vocês quiserem que eu faça algo mais, peça que ai ela deixa eu escrever.

(8) Elas devem ter comprado em atacado, só muda a cor, hehe.

(9) Não quis descrever as expressões, eu deixo para vocês imaginarem.

(10) Música de Hungry Heart, Song For Lovers, não tem nada haver com o casal citado, só coloquei por ela ser romântica, quem quiser ouvir entra no you tube e digita: Hungry Heart Miki Kyosuke, é a primeira musica que aparecer de 05:36.

(11) Ele tem um mal gosto, pobrezinho, achar a Sakura bonita.

(12) Muito inteligente ele, para sacar que a ino é fraca – ironia.

(13) Inspirado nas estatuas dos hokages.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Hai – Sim ou Oi.**

**Iee – Não ou de nada.**

**Domo/Arigato – Obrigado.**

**Ohayo – Bom dia.**

**Gomen – Desculpa.**

**Omedeto Gozaimasu – Parabéns.**

**Aishiteru – Eu te amo.**

**Mata ne/ ja ne – Até mais.**

**Baka – idiota

* * *

**

**Besteirol**

(escrito dia na semana do dia 25 de março)

Ohayo! Hoje vamos felicitar uma pessoa muito especial.

Sakura: - "_Inner: Ae! Finalmente fui lembrada_".

Mandy: Parabéns.

Sakura: Obrigada, não precisava.

Mandy: Quem disse que é você testuda?

Sakura: Não é?

Mandy: Desde quando eu gosto de você?

Sakura: Mas, mas...

Mandy: Baka, o aniversario é da FeH-Chan, ela faz niver dia 25 e já neste leu este capitulo, como não dava para postar ainda, eu faço a homenagem a ela, o capitulo de hoje vai para ela.

Gaara: Feliz Aniversário.

Lee: Muitos anos de Leegaa/Gaalee para você.

Mandy: Para você uma ceninha deles, sabe aquelas quem tem no final de alguns animes ou fics...

X-X

Lee: Gaa-chan cadê a fornada de biscoitos de chocolate que fiz para com chocolate quente – pergunta chegando com o liquido fervendo em duas xícaras.

Gaara: Não sei, eu nem sabia que você estava fazendo biscoitos – fala tentando aparentar calma, mas com voz de quem tinha aprontado, de baixo das cobertas com a cara completamente coberta.

Lee: Então ta, vamos tomar só o chocolate quente – diz sem nenhuma preocupação – saia de baixo dessas cobertas.

Gaara: Não, to com frio – se esconde mais ainda.

Lee: GAARA! – tira a coberta e vê o ruivo com uma bandeja cheia de farelos e o rosto do outro totalmente sujo de chocolate – O que é isso? – pergunta nervoso.

Gaara: Gomen, eu não resisti – fala com cara de cortar o coração.

Lee: Tudo bem, o que eu posso fazer, não resisto a essa carinha – diz dando um beijo carinhoso no namorado.

Gaara: Domo, deita comigo?

Lee: Hai, Gaa-chan – deitou do lado do outro...

...o fim imaginem vocês.

X-X

Mandy: Pessoal gostou? E você aniversariante que já passou bastante tempo do niver?

Enila: Desculpa pela falha, mas não deu para postar antes.

Sasuke: Vocês são enroladas isso sim.

Mandy: Cala a boca, tenta fazer um monte de trabalhos escolares e dar aulas para você ver.

Enila: - da um cascudo nele.

Naruto: Ta bom, ta bom, não era hora agora de começar as respostas das reviews?

Mandy: Era sim, mas eu ia explicar uma teoria minha, a Enila vai me matar, mas vou deixar para explicar no próximo capitulo. Mas nesse tempo que seria vago aproveito para pedir uma ajudinha para o pessoal, falando de uma nova idéia minha e da Enila.

Vamos fazer uma fic crossover, para quem não sabe é á união de vários animes, como serão muitos queria ajuda de quem curte Naruto e vou por a lista dos animes/series/games que estarão participando:

Animes Crossover:

B - Bey Blade

C - Captain Tsubasa (Super Campeões)

Card Captors Sakura (Sakura Carda Captors)

Chobits

D - Dragon Ball

Digimon

F - Full Metal Alchemist

G - Gravitation

H - Hungry Heart

Harry Potter

I - Inu Yasha

K - Kaleido Star

M – Mario Bros

N - Naruto

P - Pokémon

R – Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X)

Resident Ev 1, 2, 3, 4, Code Verona, Outrbreal, Survival

S - Sailor Moon

Saint Seiya

Shaman King

Shinzo

Sonic

T - Tennis Ohjisama (Prince Off Tennis)

Tsubasa Chronicle

Y - Yu Yu Hakusho

Yu-Gi-Oh!

W - W.I.T.C.H

Winx Club

Ajuda será bem vinda, e eu como sou a principal autora, porque tipo terão alem de mim até agora mais três autores que me ajudarão, incluindo a enila, nós faremos uma dimensão do nosso mundo, na qual entraremos como personagens, mas como eu adoro o pessoal de Naruto (vicio é foda viu?) estou fazendo este convite a vocês, no caso quem quiser ajudar deixa ou seu email ou se não manda um email para mim, da para ver pelo meu perfil de autora meu email, qualquer ajuda será bem vinda e quanto mais animes conhecer melhor...

Obrigada a quem leu o recado...

Neji: Acho que agora você começa com as respostas né?

Mandy: Acertou em cheio o encosto.

* * *

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS**

**Hamiko0 **

Mandy: Antes de mais nada, desculpa pela demora.

Enila: é desculpa mesmo, eu atrapalhei muito a Mandy.

Naruto: Obrigado por gostar da gente.

Sasuke: é eu sei que somos os melhores.

Neji: Nós é que somos (Hyuugacest).

Sasuke: Não, é agente.

Neji: Nós.

Sasuke: Agente.

Neji: Nós.

Sasuke: Agente.

Neji: Nós.

Sasuke: Agente.

Neji: Nós.

Sasuke: Agente.

Neji: Nós.

Sasuke: Agente.

Neji: Nós.

Sasuke: Agente.

Neji: Nós.

Sasuke: Agente.

Neji: Nós.

Sasuke: Agente.

Enila: DAMARI (CALA A BOCA).

Todos: - silencio.

Enila: Pode continuar Mandy.

Mandy: Obrigada, depois dessa pequena discussão dos dois até me esqueci o que ia dizer.

Enila: Mas de todo caso, muito obrigada.

Sasuke: Mas quem você prefere sasunaru ou...

Neji: ... Nejihina?

Enila: Para quem vocês estão perguntando?

Neji: Para as três e quem mais quiser responder.

Mandy: Eu gosto de ambos, em yaoi no meu kokoro (coração) o casal é sasunaru.

Sasuke:Viva...

Mandy: Não cante vitória Uchiha Sasuke, mas em casal hetero nejihina são os campeões, ou seja, gosto de ambos.

Enila: Prefiro nejihina.

Neji: Aeeeeeee...

Mandy: Público pode responder qual dos casais vocês preferem ou se é outro.

Neji: Mas ta 2 a 1 para agente.

Sasuke: Mas vamos passar na frente de vocês.

Mandy: Hinata, Naruto até a próxima review calem a boca deles;

Hinata/Naruto: Hai – ambos beijam seus respectivos namorados.

Mandy: Silencio finalmente.

* * *

**Rafa Zoldick**

Mandy: Ai estão eles, espero que tenha gostado.

Enila: E de toda essa maluquice.

Mandy: No mais obrigada pela review.

* * *

**FeH-Chan**

Mandy: Gostou? Gostou do presente?

Enila: Espero que tenha gostado, agente fez com carinho.

Gaara: Elas mandaram perguntar se gostou do gaalee.

Mandy: O que? Eu não mandei nada.

Enila: Muito menos eu, seu pentelho.

Mandy: O Lee não te ensinou que mentir é feio?

Gaara: Ah! Não enche, não esqueça que eu sou o kazekage.

Mandy: Grande coisa e eu se eu quiser te mato.

Lee: Não faz isso, onegai(por favor).

Mandy: Ta bom.

Enila: Mas só porque você pediu.

Lee: Domo, domo (obrigado).

Mandy: Você gostou de Kanky e Tenten, fiz pensando em ti e porque se não eles iam ficar sós.

Kankuro: Ae, finalmente não fiquei sozinho.

Tenten: E eu pelo menos não fiquei também, já que alem do Neji, não tenho mais par.

Mandy: Agradeçam a FeH-Chan.

Kankuro/Tenten: Domo.

Mandy: Valeu pela review e desculpe pelo atraso da homenagem, você sabe que te adoro moxa, me fez gostar de Gaalee, a melhor.

Enila: Igualmente.

Mandy: Mata ne.

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Mandy: Eu odeio a Sakura demais e foi fofo eles com ciúmes e de agora gostou? Esse cap foi mais deles.

Enila: Pobre da Sakura, vocês descriminam muito ela.

Sakura: é verdade.

Mandy: Calada Sakura, Enila você só diz isso, pois não a conhece, só viu a imagem dela e nem viu o anime.

Enila: Ta bom, ta bom, mas continuo achando uma discriminação.

Mandy: Você não sabe como ela é irritante.

Naruto: Isso vem ao caso? Quando vão parar de discutir?

Sasuke: O Naru-chan ta certo, isso é um assunto inútil a se discutir, afinal é da irritante que estão falando.

Mandy: Vocês estão certos, espero que você tenha gostado desse cap e domo pela review.

Enila: Sem comentários e muito obrigada.

* * *

**Giza**

Mandy: A Enila nem ta on, então só eu responderei essa review.

Neji: Oi, aqui eu apareci, sem contar que ela já ta no finalzinho, ultima review.

Mandy: Isso é um milagre, agora falta pouco para eu postar. Mas gostou desse novo capitulo? Tem bastante sasunaru e casais mega kawaii. A Itachi você aparece em reviews também? Mas que bom que a giza acabou de te amordaçar (isso que da responder a review e estar conversando ao mesmo tempo no orkut hehe), mas valew pela review.

* * *

Mandy: Pessoal, por hoje é só, o próximo capitulo deve demorar uns dois meses para sair, pois tenho alem dessa fic para continuidade mais 3, fora as aulas e que como são lutas o próximo demorarei a escrever. 

Enila: Então mil perdoes, deixem reviews, beijos e tchau.

Mandy: Agora que já terminei de digitar o que fiz com ela, começo a minha serie de coisas para o publico.

Neji: Ela agora fala o que não pode falar.

Mandy: Não exagera.

Neji: Primeiro tópico, casais.

Mandy: Liguem não pessoal, ele virou meu assistente, como perguntei em uma das reviews qual o casal preferido de vocês, pela contagem ta 2 para nejihina e 1 para sasunaru, o que vocês gostam?

Neji: Segundo tópico, personagens de presentes.

Mandy: Como vi em muitas fics, o pessoal no fim da fic da de presente personagem, então deixo vocês escolherem ou um casal ou um personagem ou mais para ganharem, mas o sasuke e o naruto tão reservados, to quase reservando o neji, porque já ta me ajudando, se bem que ele não vai ser reservado, os motivos prefiro não revelar, mas a giza sabe porque.

Neji: Terceiro tópico, lemons e hentais.

Mandy: Pessoal, graças a minha nova idéia de fic, a Enila deixou eu por hentai e lemon na fic, no caso eu deixo vocês escolherem o casal e eu faço para vocês uma parte do casal escolhido, então podem pedir.

Neji: Quarto tópico, a demora.

Mandy: Eu falei durante a fic que ia demorar em quinze e quinze dias o post, desculpa mas como o tempo é curto, desisti de por prazos, obrigada pela compreensão.

Neji: Quinto e ultimo tópico, par da Nidi.

Mandy: Já descobriram quem é? Enila vai me matar quando vê que eu fiz essa pergunta e dei uma mega dica que o personagem apareceu nesse capitulo, se bem que, apareceu uma boa parte dos personagens nessa fic, mas vai saber.

Neji: Acho que por hoje é só.

Mandy: Então até mais, espero receber ajuda na minha nova idéia e até mais.

Beijos

Mandy e Enila

04/04/07 ou 06/04/07


	4. A coisas que vem para o bem?

Yoo... tudo bem... mil perdões pela demora em atualizar... não irei me estender aqui por falta de tempo, então boa fic e espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – A coisas que vem para o bem?**

Kanzen: A próxima será a Tsuki, há está fraca perdeu tão rápido.

Kiba: A Tsuki não será a próxima, considerando que você não levará ninguém.

Kanzen: Foi a Tsuki que te chamou?

Kiba: Não, eu vim porque estava sem adversários.

Kanzen: Nem precisa continuar – solta uma bomba de gás.

Kiba: O que está acontecendo? – tudo estava rodando para ele.

Kanzen: Bons sonhos – Kiba desmaia – como é fraco.

X-X

Tsuki: O que devo fazer? A Nidi corre perigo – "Inner: Você deve se esconder, deixe aquela tola para lá, como ela falou você não é amiga dela" – Mas se ela estivesse no mesmo lugar que eu, ela não me abandonaria – "Inner: Você não é ela, você nunca gostou dela, agora fuja" – Você está certa, tenho que me esconder – "Inner: Ela merece a morte por ser burra" – Sim, espero que ela morra – fala ao se esconder em um local secreto do salão.

X-X

Sasuke: São muitos, assim não têm como – diz acabando com o décimo da noite até que vê um outro Uchiha se aproximando para o ataque – Itachi, é você?

Itachi: Maninho baka, sou eu mesmo – fala já o atacando.

Sasuke: É hoje que vou te matar – pega a katana com o sharingan ativado – O que faz aqui?

Itachi: Vim buscar o Naruto – pela voz e pelo olhar dele, houve duplo sentido na frase.

Sasuke: O que você quer com ele? – ciumento.

Itachi: Se eu disser você me o entregará? – pergunta cínico.

Sasuke: Nunca.

Itachi: Então para que você quer saber?

Sasuke: Por que todo vilão revela!

Itachi: Ta te conto, eu quero pelo Kyuubi e claro, para minha diversão – com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sasuke: Maldito, ele é MEU.

Itachi: E logo será meu.

X-X

Naruto: Orochimaru?! O que faz aqui?

Orochimaru: Que pergunta obvia, vim atrás do Sasuke-kun, o corpo dele será meu.

Naruto: Nunca, vou te destruir agora – uma bola de energia surge na mão do loiro – RASENGAN.

Orochimaru: Não pense que será tão fácil – se desvia dele e o acerta no estomago.

Naruto: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – ele se recupera rapidamente e o chuta com toda a sua força e ódio por aquele novamente queria tirar seu amado.

Orochimaru: Você não se... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Naruto havia conseguido, a cobra voa longe fazendo um buraco no teto.

X-X

As lutas seguiram então, a maioria dos inimigos haviam sido destruídos, mas ainda haviam várias lutas que logo estariam terminadas.

Sasuke: Eu vou acabar com você – ao revidar um soco.

Itachi: Desiste – dando um chute que fez o outro voar para trás – O Naruto será meu.

Sasuke: Jamais AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! - ele é atacado com tudo e cai inconsciente.

Itachi: Irmãozinho fracote – é atingido por um forte golpe – Quem? NARUTO?

Naruto: Rasengan.

Itachi: Ah! Loiro maldito, você será meu! Porém, agora vou indo – some do local "Naruto por mais que você fuja, eu ainda te terei para mim!".

Naruto: Sasuke, Sasuke você está bem? - fala correndo atrás do namorado que estava desmaiado – Sakura-chan vem cá.

Sakura: O que foi? Sasuke-kun – corre para ajudá-lo.

Naruto: Ele vai ficar bem? - perguntou preocupado.

Sakura: Sim, só que teve alguns ferimentos profundos no braço esquerdo, mas em uma semana ficará bem.

Naruto: Ufa. Parece que todos os inimigos se foram.

Sakura: Cadê a Tsuki e a Nidi.

Tsuki: Eu estou aqui.

Kanzen: Mas a outra creio que foi capturada – fala fugindo pelo tento com a garota nos braços.

Sakura: NIDI NÃO.

Tsunade: Não tem ninguém para ir atrás deles, creio que infelizmente ela ficará com eles por um tempo.

Naruto: Que droga! Eu vou atrás deles.

Tsunade: Não Naruto, você não pode, está muito ferido.

Naruto: Mas—

Tsunade: Nada de mas – se interfere na sua frente – Fique aqui.

Naruto: Tudo bem.

X-X

Dias se passaram, em um acampamento uma jovem enfim acordava.

Nidi: Onde estou? - ela repara que está em uma cama dentro de uma barraca, com um kimono diferente.

Kanzen: Na minha barraca, você é prisioneira – responde frio a ela.

Nidi: O que você fará comigo?

Kanzen: Nada, não sou ingrato, sei o que você fez comigo e não irei deixar que nada aconteça com você, a única coisa que te peço é que não tente fugir.

Nidi: Não tentarei. Mas não fiz nada de mais para receber tanto valor.

Kanzen: Fez sim.

**Flash Back **

Quando pequeno Kanzen estava sozinho, mesmo ele sendo a pessoa que era, ninguém queria sua amizade. Uma bela garotinha de cabelos lilases vai até ele.

Kanzen: O que você quer Nidi? Por que não fica com suas amigas?

Nidi: Eu estou fazendo isso bobo – ela fala de um jeito carinhoso e ele cora um pouco.

Kanzen: Boba é você, quem ia querer andar comigo?

Nidi: EU – fala divertida – sempre que precisar de alguém conte comigo que eu estarei sempre lhe apoiando.

Kanzen: Domo – e eles foram brincar.

Quando eles tinham 8 anos, o menino estava em perigo, ele sem querer, havia pego uma coisa de um garoto mais velho, e os amigos dele o estavam perseguindo.

Kanzen: Eu não peguei nada, foi sem querer – encurralado num beco.

Garoto 1: Vamos ver, você apanhará, mas faremos sem querer – neste momento Nidi estava passando e percebe o que acontece, mesmo não sabendo direito o que houvera corre e se interpõe entre eles.

Nidi: Vocês não irão bater nele.

Garoto 2: Quem irá nos impedir? Ele sofrerá na pele pelo que roubou.

Nidi: Não foi ele, fui eu.

Garoto 1: Não minta? Quer proteger seu namorado?

Nidi: Não façam nada com ele se quiserem descontar batam em mim.

Kanzen: Nidi não.

Nidi: Chega eu sempre cumprirei minha promessa de te proteger – fala levando uma surra e quando chega a casa defende Kanzen, levando uma grande bronca.

**Fim Flash Back **

Kanzen: Você prometeu aquilo e muitas vezes o cumpriu para me proteger, agora farei o mesmo, não deixarei que toquem em você.

Nidi: Obrigada – ela agora repara mais em sua volta, até que era um lugar 'acolhedor' e 'confortável', sua roupa também era boa, mas pensou em uma coisa e corou violentamente "será que foi ele que me trocou?"

Kanzen: Não se preocupe, não fui eu que lhe troquei – ele a compreende, mas sem querer solta um pequeno riso e logo sorri para ela.

Nidi: Ufa – suspira aliviada e depois fica com um leve rubor pelo sorriso dele.

Kanzen: Você deve estar com fome, tem comida nos armários e sobre a mesa.

Nidi: Tá – ela tenta se levantar, mas se sente tonta e quase cai no chão, se não fosse o garoto que a segura.

Kanzen: Acho que você deve descansar, o gás ainda esta no seu corpo – ele a põe delicadamente na cama – Eu pego algo para você comer.

Nidi: Hai – ela se acomoda na cama e espera ele trazer a bandeja com um sorriso na face um pouco corada "Hoje ele esta tão carinhoso" - Domo.

Kanzen: Peguei o que lembrava do que você gosta, yakissoba, bolos, doces, tudo de chocolate, lasanha, salada, uva, morango...

Nidi: Tudo que eu gosto, incrível como você é o único que ainda lembra – fala pegando uma fatia de pudim de chocolate, em pouco tempo já estava satisfeita.

Kanzen: Gostou?

Nidi: Hai. Quando voltaremos à vila?

Kanzen: Dia 30 de outubro.

Nidi: Que dia é hoje?

Kanzen: 20.

Nidi: O que?

Kanzen: Você ficou desmaiada por mais de uma semana.

Nidi: E o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo?

Kanzen: Nada, estamos nos recuperando, no próximo ataque traremos a Tsuki, para ser minha ESPOSA – ao falar isso se percebe claramente a tristeza no rosto da menina presente.

Nidi: Quando tentarão isso?

Kanzen: Em quatro dias eles irão atacar, eu por exemplo, ficarei aqui para esperar minha noiva, no meu aniversário, neste dia você terá que ser deslocada – a jovem agora estava com o coração partido.

Nidi: Entendo, porém, ela não virá – sussurra em um tom de voz inaudível o que ela tinha previsto que iria se realizar "Eu estava enganada mesmo" ele se retira um pouco do lugar e assim ela solta as lágrimas que estavam a sufocar-lhe.

Enquanto isso, nesses dias Konoha se restabelecia, Naruto não se conformava por não poder ir buscar Nidi, mas Sasuke, sempre que o loiro ia tentar sair da vila, o impedia.

Dia 24 de outubro foi o novo ataque como Nidi previa foi um fiasco, então Kanzen no dia do aniversario estava furioso.

Nidi: Sabia que iria falhar – diz com voz séria, mas no fundo estava pulando de alegria.

Kanzen: Fica quieta – diferente do dia que a moça acordara, hoje ele estava com ódio.

Nidi: Parabéns Kanzen – não sente temor nenhum em sua voz, ela se aproxima para abraçá-lo, porém empurrada, não caí, mas sente que agora seu coração esta em pedaços – Gomen – ela volta para cama e sente lágrimas descendo sem querer por sua face.

Kanzen: Não se faça de santinha, coisa que você não é – a cada palavra que ele soltava sem pensar, mais lágrimas caiam do rosto dela.

Nidi: Nunca falei que eu era, não tenho culpa se você me julga – grita em meio a soluços e choro.

Kanzen: Se você não é posso fazer isso – ele puxa a coberta de cima dela, a agarra beijando-a, a força, não é correspondido, mesmo assim continua a beija-la, aos poucos mesmo que sem querer, ela o corresponde – Achei uma ótima diversão para o meu aniversário – solta e a observa antes de terminar – VOCÊ.

Nidi: O que você irá fazer? – pergunta aterrorizada.

Kanzen: Tirar sua pureza, não precisa se preocupar, você vai gostar – lagrimas novamente molhavam a face da doce jovem, quando o aniversariante começava sua 'diversão'.

Essa noite foi uma terrível experiência para a jovem Denki. Ele havia se aproveitado dela, mas não esqueceria disso tão fácil. A manhã bateu no rosto dos dois, trazendo a dor em ambos, na jovem por ter perdido algo importante, daquele jeito tão brutal, grotesco, mas o que ela não sabia ser era bom ou mal, era que tudo tinha feito pelo seu amado. Por outro lado, nele estava o arrependimento, a dor de ter feito aquilo com ela, foi a pior coisa que poderia ter feito a única pessoa que realmente havia se importado e o respeitado, esse era o pior tipo de arrependimento ele poderia desejar.

Kanzen: Nidi, eu... – ele não sabia como formular o perdão – me desculpa, eu... eu.. não estava raciocinando, não tive a intenção de—

Nidi: Chega, não se preocupe, afinal sou sua escrava – responde fria com uma forte mistura de emoções dentro dela com a dor.

Kanzen: Eu não considero você assim—

Nidi: Não precisa falar assim, sei que sou uma escrava particular... você já me dominou, eu sou sua, meu corpo é seu – ela se levantou e mostrou seu corpo nu, se demonstrando, fazendo-o sofrer com esse ato ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

Kanzen: Pará, eu não sou seu dono, Gomen, GOMEN NASAI – ele estava péssimo, se levantou, colocou a calça e saiu.

Nidi: – ela caiu chorando na cama, lembrando de tudo que havia acontecido.

Kanzen: Como eu fui fazer aquilo com ela? – se perguntava varias vezes perto do lago "Eu estava furioso, ela não merecia isso, tudo que eu fiz a ela, droga, consegui fazer isso com a única pessoa que não merecia, a única que esteve sempre ao meu lado, a única que sempre me... o que eu to pensando? Será que eu estou... Não, eu gosto da Tsuki" refletia, cadê vez mais pensava em Nidi, como estava arrependido e os sentimentos que sentia por ela.

Nidi: – "Não acredito no que está acontecendo, eu o amo tanto, mas ele fez aquilo, ele me odeia? Provavelmente, do jeito que eu sou insuportável? Quem me amaria? Quem gostaria da minha presença? Ninguém, sou um monstro, ele me odeia!" ela repara que ele havia agora voltado com uma bandeja com variadas comidas.

Kanzen: Desculpa novamente.

Nidi: Você já sabe que sou SUA escrava...

Kanzen: Ta bem, você não me escutará, mas trouxe o café da manhã.

Nidi: Não precisa, como escrava posso ficar sem come, ou comer pão e água.

Kanzen: NIDI não fale desse jeito, onegai.

Nidi: Sim senhor.

Kanzen: – "Ela me odeia" – Posso tomar café com você?

Nidi: Pode – "Acho que ele está arrependido, vou perdoa-lo, afinal ta tentando voltar a ser carinhoso".

O dia se segue calmo, ele estava arrependido, mas percebeu que ela havia voltado a tratá-lo como normalmente. No meio do dia, a levou para passear, mesmo o clima um pouco pesado, foi bom para os dois. Kanzen agora reparava melhor em um novo sentimento forte que saia do seu coração por Nidi, porém não assumia, sua obsessão por Tsuki era maior, só descobriria, assim como todo o homem, quando perdesse o seu amor, só assim para reparar.

Kanzen: Estou cansado, vamos sentar ali? – aponta para uma bela cerejeira.

Nidi: Hai – ela estava com uma expressão triste, porém de paz no seu rosto.

Kanzen: Vamos fazer o piquenique aqui? – ela afirma com a cabeça, ele estende a coxa no chão embaixo da árvore, então ela coloca a cesta e os dois se sentam "Ela está tão bela, mas com a expressão tão triste" ele fica a observando, cora um pouco então.

Nidi: – ela serve algo para ele e em seguida para si "Por que ele esta corado? Droga, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu não consigo esquecer o sentimento que tenho por ele" então cora também.

Kanzen: Está uma delicia, você que preparou, não é? – tenta puxar um assunto após terminar a refeição.

Nidi: Sim, obrigada – da um sorriso também terminando de se alimentar, aos poucos vai sentindo uma sonolência e acaba deitando no ombro dele, que cora porem se acomoda, deitando-a no seu colo, agora deixando ela também corada "Por que ele fez isso? Não importa isso é tão bom"

Kanzen: – ele começa a acariciar o rosto dela e os cabelos "Como é bom sentir ela perto de mim" sem querer vai se aproximando dela, quando as respirações vão se misturando, percebe o que ia acontecer, mas já era tarde os lábios deles já estavam selados, para sua surpresa, ela o corresponde e põe a mão na sua nuca aprofundando, só se separaram por falta de ar.

Nidi: – "Hum... Que bom" – Kanzen, eu... eu...

Kanzen: Gomen, eu não tive como conter, eu não...

Nidi: Shiii... – põe a mão na boca dele para não continuar a falar, depois volta a beija-lo, ele mais do que nunca corresponde a ela, como se aquilo dependesse da sua vida.

X-X

Enquanto isso em Konoha, a vila voltava ao normal, àquela que havia sido levada, agora esperaria um pouco para ser resgatada. As missões haviam voltado ao normal, porém um grupo, estava sem nenhuma missão, pois de tanto insistirem, a Hokage os deixou procurar a que tinha virado prisioneira.

Sasuke: Como faremos para resgata-la?

Tsuki: Eu vou com vocês.

Naruto: Não.

Tsuki: Mas—

Naruto: Não e pronto...

Tsuki: Como vocês chegarão lá?

Ambu: Eu os guiarei – aparece do nada.

Naruto: Quem é você?

CC: O Chapolim Colorado.

Sakura: Ele ta perguntando para o Ambu!

CC: Ah! Errei de série.

Sasuke: Tanto, que isso é um anime.

Sakura: Vai embora – soco atômico, o Chapolim voa longe – voltando quem é você?

Ambu: Já disse.

Sakura: Sei que é Ambu, mas fale pelo menos seu nome.

Ambu: Não, feiosa.

Sakura: - ¬¬ - O QUE?

Ambu: O que você escuto F-E-I-O-S-A.

Naruto: Eu sei que o clima entre vocês tá bom, mas se você não tirar essa máscara e falar quem é, não será nosso guia e ponto final – cara misto emburrada e misto seriedade.

Ambu: Está bem, está eu sou o...

X-X

Agora Nidi e Kanzen depois de uma tarde 'romântica' voltam para o acampamento. Em dois dias voltariam para vila, mas Kanzen ainda não havia desistido da Tsuki, mesmo estando apaixonado pela Nidi, sua obsessão por a Uchiha-byoo, era maior que a vingança que o Sasuke tinha pelo Itachi.

Nidi: Aishiteru – fala carinhosamente dando um beijo no amado.

Kanzen: Aishiterumo – mesmo falando a verdade, sentiria quando se separassem.

Nidi: Estou com um pouco de fome.

Kanzen: Vou pedir para prepararem algo enquanto você pode tomar um banho – fala já a soltando para ir dar a ordem.

Nidi: Hai – vai à direção à banheira de água quente, começando a se banhar "Hum... Será que depois do que aconteceu, ele esquecerá da Tsuki? Acho que não, mas vou aproveitar um pouco agora que o consigo fazer feliz, pelo menos isso é gratificante" ela termina o banho, coloca uma camisola fina e se perfuma para ele.

Kanzen: Nossa, como você ta linda – coloca a bandeja de lado e a abraça – vamos comer?

Nidi: Hai – iniciam o jantar.

Após comerem, eles se deitam e dormem abraçadinhos. Já que o próximo dia seria longo para eles, mesmo sem saberem.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Besteirol**

Mandy: Não me matem, se quiser matem o Kanzen e não a mim.

Enila: Mandy você já está jogando a culpa para os outros?

Mandy: Foi ele fez aquilo com a Nidi, não eu.

Enila: Mas foi você que mandou.

Mandy: Ele obedeceu por que quis.

Enila: Ele não é seu empregado não?

Mandy: Eu não pago nada para ele.

Enila: Então é escravo mesmo.

Mandy: Também não.

Enila: Então é o que, pô?

Mandy: Eu mando, ele que obedece, mas não é nada meu.

Enila: Não dou mais opinião.

Mandy: Que bom.

Kanzen: Mas eu não quero morrer.

Mandy: Você violentou sua amada e não quer morrer?

Kanzen: Claro, matem a autora e não a mim.

Itachi: Nem sequer se aproximem da Mandy.

Enila: Ué desde quando ele é seu guarda-costas?

Mandy: Desde que se casou comigo.

Enila: Esqueci deste detalhe.

Itachi: Se lembra agora que eu sou o seu PADRASTO.

Enila: Contanto que eu não use seu sobrenome tudo bem.

Itachi: E seu quiser que você use meu sobrenome?

Enila: Você não pode, eu não sou sua filha, já tenho pai assumido e tenho DOIS pais.

Itachi: Agora você tem três e tem que me obedecer.

Enila: Vai sonhando.

Itachi: Eu posso te por de castigo e até matar seu namorado Inu na outra fic.

Enila: Isso quem decide é a mamãe e não você.

Itachi: E se eu a convencer, tenho meus métodos – olhar malicioso.

Enila: Primeiro: mamãe é forte e acho que não se deixaria se levar, ou deixaria? Ahh esquece; segundo: quer me matar de depressão, depois você morre pelas mãos da mamãe e terceiro: você não é meu pai e eu não te O-B-E-D-E-Ç-O!

Itachi: Sua...

Mandy: Já chega vocês dois, que conversa chata...

Naruto: Ah! Agora que estava chegando na parte boa – ele com um balde de pipoca na mão.

Sasuke: Que droga, porque você tem que parar a briga sempre na melhor parte?

Mandy: Desculpe, mas ela é minha filha e ele o meu marido, não posso deixar eles brigarem, depois sou eu que agüento e não vocês.

Enila: É isso mamys.

Itachi: É por isso que eu te amo! – " Eu ainda me vingo dessa menina".

Mandy: Nem pense nisso Itachi.

Itachi: Droga, tinha esquecido que você lê pensamentos.

Mandy: É bom você lembra. Mudando de assunto que besteirol grande ein?

Ambu: Quem sou eu?

Mandy: Acho que todos já sabem, mas você só se lembrará de quem é no próximo capitulo.

Ambu: Ah! – triste.

Mandy: Vou te fazer sofrer mais um pouco, você é par da Sakura.

Sasuke: Tenho pena dele.

Ambu: - em depressão.

Enila: Pobrezinho mamys.

Mandy: Não posso fazer nada, em respeito a sua dor termino agora o besteirol e vou para as reviews.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Giza**

Mandy: Vou dar spoiler, seu pai vai ser morto sim. Afinal em algum lugar eu tenho que me vingar da traição dele.

Neji: Mentira, isso já estava combinado desde o começo.

Mandy: Sem graça.

Enila: O pior é que é verdade, mas pelo menos um pedido meu você atende.

Mandy: É né? Fazer o que.

Itachi: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer – modo emo.

Mandy: O morezinho, aishiteru, é que já tava combinado – "Eu mereço, ele entre me modo depressivo bem no dia de responder reviews" da um abraço e um beijo nele.

Itachi: Verdade? Aishiteru – sela novamente os lábios de ambos – Agora pode continuar as reviews.

Mandy: Obrigada – "Com se ele mandasse em mim".

Enila: E melação... mana não sei como você agüenta; Beijos e continue acompanhando.

Mandy: obrigada pela review. Te mais.

* * *

**Hitomi Kanzaki**

Mandy: Normal se confundirem com personagens originais e o prólogo ficou meio confuso.

Sasuke: Eu mimando ele? Nem, ele é que ta deprimido e eu não gosto de ver ele emburrado.

Naruto: Que bom que você é fã de sasunaru, eu também sou, principalmente quando o Sasuke cuida de mim – sorriso irresistível.

Sasuke: Eu adoro cuidar de você MEU dobe.

Mandy: Como vocês são kawaiis.

Enila: Bom se não confundissem, com agente, seria milagre e de milagres essa fic já ta cheia e concordo plenamente sobre os casais, eu os amo do jeito que são.

Todos os casais: Nós sabemos que somos perfeitos.

Enila: Convencidos.

Mandy: Nem um pouco. Valew pela review e continue acompanhando.

* * *

**FeH-Chan**

Mandy: Gomen pela demora. Também te adoro filhinha.

Enila: Também te amo maninha. E desculpa se eu censurei uma das suas partes favoritas.

Mandy: Hai, a culpa é da Enila;

Enila: Gomene. Mais se você quiser falo para mamys por um pouquinho.

Mandy: Espero que você tenha gostado desse curto capitulo.

Enila: Curto né? Do tempo que demorou deveria ser um capitulo monstruoso.

Mandy: Ow. Eu demorei por causa dos 2 caps de Mistério de Amor.

Enila: Também né ta escrevendo tanta fic.

Mandy: To mesmo e quem lê tem que esperar viu Enila?

Enila: Só que porque to reclamando das fics que eu também acompanho, que droga não posso nem reclamar eu posso.

Mandy: pelo comentário você ta de castigo.

Enila: Buá... ta bom, matta ne FeH te dolu.

Mandy: Agora to terminando, valew pela review, te adoro e continue acompanhando.

* * *

**Inu**

Mandy: Gomen nasai, demorou, pois escrevo outras fics e tava sem tempo por causa da escola.

Enila: Sem muitos comentário, já estou de castigo por causa disso. Mas continue lendo a fic.

Mandy: Valew pelo review e continue acompanhando.

* * *

**Hamiko**

Mandy: Ta empatado. Mas tudo bem. Eu gosto de ambos, mas prefiro SasuNaru, prefiro o Sasuke de seme, o Naru-chan tem mais jeito de uke.

Naruto: Eu prefiro ser uke, pois qualquer manha que eu faço o Sasuke da tudo que eu quero e ele é melhor para comandar, mas no fim quem tem todos os desejos realizados sou eu.

Sasuke: O que não faço por amor – fala corado.

Enila: Que kawaii. Mais mesmo assim prefiro Nejihina.

Mandy: Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando.

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Mandy: Concordo com a more da Sakura mais agora na fic ela terá par.

Enila: Eu não concordo, acho que um personagem bonzinho não devia morre, mesmo sendo chato e irritante.

Sasuke: Quem disse que ela é boazinha? Ela é do mau, eu sinto isso na pele.

Enila: O Kami-sama o que fiz para merece isso?

Kami-sama: Você não sofre e sim o Sasuke, ele abandonou o Naruto por isso ele merece.

Enila: Isso é verdade.

Mandy: Obrigada, pela review, continue acompanhando. Beijos e até mais.

* * *

Bom pessoal é isso, eu vou tentar atualizar com freqüência, mas to escrevendo duas fics ao mesmo tempo, essa e Mistério de Amor, quem quiser pode ler, muito bem recomendado. Acho que é só.

Beijos

21/05/2007

Mandy


End file.
